


You Could Be Great You Know

by Siriface



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Dumbledore Bashing, Family, Gen, M/M, Maternal Narcissa Malfoy, Mentor Lucius Malfoy, Mentor Severus Snape, Past Child Abuse, Smart Harry, Triwizard Tournament, Triwizard!AU, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriface/pseuds/Siriface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last year was uneventful. Dumbledore elected to postpone the Triwizard Tournament a year. Giving the school a break after Quirrel, the Chamber, and Sirius Black.</p><p>A week after leaving Hogwarts for the summer, Harry is pulled from the Dursleys, only to be trudged into a hearing at the Ministry. Turns out they were given a tip that Harry was not being cared for.</p><p>Now Harry is back at school dealing with a new guardian, the triwizard tasks, a more-manipulative-than-ever Headmaster, and his ever growing lovelust for the Dark Arts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hearing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long. I'm working on another story and I've been completed wrapped up.

Harry walked swiftly to the chair in the center of the room, dropping heavily into it. His eyes involuntarily swept over the hoards of people in attendance; not only the whole Wizengamot, but crowds of the public, and the jittering press, their magic thrumming in excitement. He noted Malfoy’s parents sitting leisurely together at his right. It unnerved him. ‘Of course they’re here witnessing my humiliation,’ Harry thought frustratedly. Opposite them, sat Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and, proving to him there was truly no mercy in the world, Snape.

 

Harry found it ironic that his friends were strictly forbidden to attend the hearing due to their age, but the rules regarding the public and press attending a family court hearing had been blatantly thrown out. “The Wizarding World  _ is _ your family Harry,” Fudge had said mockingly cheerful, “We all care for you so much.” In retrospect, he supposed he didn’t really  _ want _ his friends there to hear first hand what may come to light.

 

The room suddenly seemed to grow stiflingly quite, and yet clamor on louder than before. Harry felt a none too gentle pulse of magic enter behind him. He turned to see a pair of Aurors leading the Dursleys, surrounded by a magic barrier, to stand on a slight platform ten feet behind him. 

 

Acidic bile rose as his heart was thrown into his throat. He stopped breathing. He couldn’t breathe. His eyes burned staring at them. Them standing amongst the throngs of magic was so wrong it hurt. He tore his eyes away to give a panicked glance to Dumbledore. One the old man conveniently seemed to miss. They weren’t supposed to be here. Why hadn’t anyone told him they would be here? 

 

They were huddled tightly together. Dudley and Aunt Petunia’s faces buried in each other's’ necks. Dudley was shaking violently, both his arms hung desperately around his mother. Petunia sobbed, one hand trembling over Dudley’s back and the other white knuckling Vernon’s forearm. His uncle was red faced, weak kneed, and shuddering, as his eyes darted frantically around. He seemed to be maintaining his rage, despite his overwhelming terror.

 

Before they could make eye contact Harry whipped around, sinking hopelessly low in his chair. He wiped his trembling, clammy hands on his robes trying in vain to dispel the sweat. In the back of his mind he noted that he almost felt bad for them. Almost.

 

Minister Fudge briskly stepped to the podium, folding the papers in front of him neatly together. His wand pressed to his neck, his throat clearing echoed through the hall, hushing the crowds successfully. He gave a quick nod to the Court Reporter, making sure their quick quotes quill was poised. “Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot, Public, and Press I welcome you.” There were a few flash-less clicks issued here, as the press greedily took in Fudges wide spread arms, and gushing grin. “Today we gather to assess the guardians appointed to Harry Potter, and whether their care is sufficient. The hearing was called in response to the reported concerns of Lucius Malfoy.”

 

Harry flushed in both rage and frustration, wiping his head round to gawk stupidly at the Malfoys. The Malfoys were responsible for this?! The ones dragging his in front of the crowds? How was it fair that a practical stranger could ‘show concern’ and suddenly his whole life was out on display? Lucius met his eyes before bowing his head forward. A gesture unabashedly saying ‘you’re welcome.’ As if he had just single handedly saved him from a pack of frenzied wolves. It was almost funny how sincere he made it look, when in reality he was feeding him to the wolves. Lady Malfoy smiled in what appeared to be a kind manner. He could just imagine Draco smirking.

 

Harry turned forward. He went numb. His mind gently muffling the sounds, softening the edges as his vision blurred. He couldn’t deal with this right now. Not the Malfoys, not the clicks of the press, not the whimpering Dursleys, not the thousands of eyes bearing down on him.

 

'What were the Malfoys playing at anyway? What could they possibly gain out of this?’ Dumbledore had seemed so adamant that he remain with the Dursleys. It was something more than the blood bond. He knew the old man wasn’t telling him everything and it peeved him to no end. ‘Manipulative bastard.’ The plan was to express dislike towards his family, but no major issues. ‘Shouldn’t be too hard. Wish the Dursleys weren’t here to hear me defend them though. Arses deserve everything they have coming.’

 

His senses slammed back into focus as Fudge announce that the Wizengamot had felt it necessary to conduct their interview --ha, interrogation more like-- via veritaserum.

 

Harry keeled over slightly in his seat as if he had been physically struck. He turned his look of horror towards Dumbledore, silently pleading him for an out, an answer, anything. His display making it painfully obvious that he had lied when telling the Order he had nothing to hide but a number of rows and a night or two without dinner. “We just don’t get on.” His words rang tauntingly in his head.

 

Panic and frustration flickered across Dumbledore’s face before he sat back a little defeated. 

 

No one was going to help him. 

 

“I- W-why? Why do I have to take that? I-I’ll tell the truth,” Harry stammered, leaning away from the Auror attempting to administer the potion.

 

Fudge did not look impressed. “It is important that the whole truth is shared here to assure your safety.”

 

“And you don’t think  _ I’ll _ tell the truth to assure  _ my _ safety?” A few chuckles were heard, but it seemed to be mostly at his tongue. 

 

“Often children in bad homes lie to protect their families-”

 

“I won’t-”

 

“Or,” Fudge continued loudly, frowning at Harry’s outburst, “their own pride.”

 

“I won’t lie. I-”

 

“This is not a debate!” he snapped. “You will take the potion Potter!”

 

Harry pushed the Auror’s arm away from his face frantically. “I- Their care is not sufficient.” It was his last attempt to avoid the truth potion hovering ever nearer towards his face.

 

Fudge’s face split into a malicious grin. “Well, Mr. Potter, I think we’ll be the judge of that.”

 

A second Auror cast a binding spell on him from behind, hold his mouth open for the other to apply three drops- a very liberal dose -to Harry’s tongue. 

 

Harry was ready to scream in rage as the binding spell was released. He also felt ready to burst into tears of frustration. He tried desperately to suppress the latter, pressing his lips together tightly all the while. 

 

“And so we begin.” His eyes gleaming triumphantly between Harry and Dumbledore.

 

“What is your name?”

 

“Harry James Potter.” Harry had wanted to argue. To fight it. To taunt him with a, ‘You don’t know my name Minister,’ but the potion would not have it. It forced the truth to roll quickly off his tongue. It made him sick to his stomach. He had never felt so helpless.

 

“What is your birthday?”

 

“31 July 1980,” he spat. This time he did continue,”Though I don’t see how that has anything to do with the Dursleys’ guardianship over me.”

 

“These are baseline questions, Potter.” Again, not impressed.”To insure the potion is in full effect; that you’re not resisting. What’s your favorite color?”

 

“Green.”

 

“What is your favorite class?”

 

“Defense.”

 

“Your least favorite class?”

 

“Divinations.”

 

“What is the name of your girlfriend?”

 

“I have never had a girlfriend. I have many female friends.”

 

“How many have you slept with?” The Wizengamot shuffled unapprovingly. 

 

Harry’s eyes bulged at the insensitive, insulting question. “None of them,” he gritted out.

 

“So you are a virgin?”

 

“Yes,” he answered quickly and angrily.

 

The Minister smirked, “The girls at Hogwarts not interesting enough for you?”

 

“I’m not interested in girls period,” he spat out, not even realizing the admission. “I go to Hogwarts to learn not to shag, Minister.”

 

The hall erupted with shock, frenzy, laughs, gasps, clicks. Harry was pretty sure he saw one reporter pass out, but he wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of looking their way.

 

“You like men then?”

 

“Yes.” He blushed. He had never told anyone, now the whole world knew.

 

The Minister paused looking at his papers.

 

“Who do you live with in your home?” 

 

“Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan,” he answered easily, thankful they were getting to the real questions.

 

There was a murmur of confusion. 

 

“Explain yourself Potter.”

 

“Hogwarts is my home. My house mates are who I live with.”

 

Fudge looked disgusted. That answer in itself was very telling. “Who do you live with away from Hogwarts?”

 

“My Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and my cousin Dudley mostly. I’ve also stayed with the Weasleys, my godfather, Hermione Granger-” he trailed off, thankfully, as Fudge asked a new question.

 

“Who is your godfather?”

 

Harry cursed himself silently. He tried to fight answering, “O-one of my dad’s old friends.” ‘That’s not a lie!’ he reassured the insistent pull on his tongue to keep going. “Remus Lupin, is like family to me.” ‘Also not a lie.’ Out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn Snape looked impressed.

 

“Remus Lupin is your godfather?” Fudge asked incredulously.

 

“No. Si- I mean, not legally.” Harry would have to get used to the strong taste of copper. “I think we’re getting a bit off topic,” he added quickly.

 

Fudge’s eyes narrowed. 

 

“Would you call your muggle family… caring people?”

 

“No.” He answered easily.

 

“Did they not provide for you over the last fourteen years?”

 

“Can you be more specific?”

 

“Nourishment. Did they give you shelter, food, clothes?”

 

“I had shelter, food usually, my cousin’s old clothes.”

 

“Food usually? Where you not fed regularly?”

 

Harry spoke to his suddenly very interesting hands, “Not regularly.” Why had he been thankful to get into these questions again?

 

“How many meals were you served a day?”

 

“Sometimes two.” He urgently tried to stop there. He had answered the question dammit! “Though usually one,” he held his breath. It was pulling on him. Pulling for more words, “on days that I ate,” he blurted, cursing under his breath.

 

Hissing whispers filled the hall.

 

“Potter please stop resisting the potions effects. It can be very harmful.”

 

Surprising himself, he threw a side glance to Snape here, as if looking for an affirmation. Snape raised an eyebrow equally shocked it would seem, before giving a slight nod.

 

“How often did you not eat meals?”

 

“I’m not sure.”

 

“Give a guess. Once a month? Less frequently?” 

 

“More frequently.”

 

“Twice a month?”

 

“A- a couple days a week. Unless I was in trouble, then not at all.”

 

People gasped sharply at that. Harry ducked his head even lower.

 

“They would refuse you food as a punishment?” Fudge asked shocked.

 

Silence. “I-” he struggled. “Often,” he blurted. ‘You’re so weak!’ he chastised.

 

Fudge hesitated, looking startled. “You would often go a week without meals?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How often?”

 

“Depends.”

 

“Elaborate.”

 

“If I got in trouble, more often. Maybe only once a month if I wasn’t.”

 

“Every month you went a week without eating?”

 

“Maybe not every month. I can’t be sure. Most months.”

 

“On a normal week, how many days did you eat? If you weren’t in trouble?”

 

Shrugging nervously, “Maybe three- four.”

 

“What is the longest they withheld food from you?”

 

“Three weeks, when I was nine. I had to sneak food at night that time.”

 

“BOY! You were sneaking food in  _ my _ house?!” The sudden outburst from Vernon made everyone jump in shock. An Auror, looking apologetic, threw up a silencing spell.

 

Harry sunk lower in the chair, his shoulders drawn up protectively. He’d forgotten the Dursleys were right behind him.

 

“Let’s move forward. How else would then punish you?”

 

“Lock me in my room, extra chores, sometimes more,” Harry held his breath. He hoped they didn’t notice. 

 

“How long were you locked in your room?”

 

“Couple hours, couple days,” he shrugged.

 

“What was the something more you referred to?”

 

‘Fuck.’ He held his breath.

 

“Potter, stop this at once! Potter!”

 

An Auror nudged his arm, trying to shake him out of it. “Potter, stop it.”

 

He felt light headed and dizzy.

 

“Potter!” Fudge yelled.

 

“Fatuor!” an Auror cast quickly, before Potter could pass out.

 

“They hurt me,” Harry sputtered out quickly. The spell made him speak. And so he kept speaking. “They hit me.” He quickly lifted his hands up to try and hide his face. Horrified as word kept pouring out. ”Petunia would burn my hands on the stove. They ignore me. Threaten me. Push me into walls whenever they were near me. Trip me. Kick me. They let Marge’s dog bite me. They call me names, and belittle me. Vernon slammed my head against the wall once because he caught me talking to a snake. He threw her in the fire, I-I tried to stop him but he- and she died. He broke my hand in the door.”

 

Dumbledore cast a spell that was instantly blocked by the wards around Harry. Frustrated he barked at the Auror, “Cancel your spell!”

 

“Not yet!” the Minister yelled.

 

“They say horrible things about my parents. Dudley and his friends lit my clothes on fire once. It burned my back really bad. My magic heals me pretty quick, but that just makes them more angry. They throw things at me. They hid me when they have guests over. They lock my wand and books up over the summer so I can’t do my homework. They-”

 

“Minister!”

 

“Wait!”

 

“They-” Harry repeated back slower, his stomach seized with dread. “They-” he paused, forcibly trying to stop the words from coming. “Until I was about nine, they told me that my parents were still alive.” There were murmurs around him, people shifting uncomfortably. His eyes burned, as he continued “They said that they were alive but that they hated me because I was so  _ unnatural _ ; that meaning because I was magic.” He could feel hot tears on his face. He was burning with shame, his hands fell trembling in his lap. He wished no one could see, but knew they could.

 

“They told me that if I was good enough they might come back for me someday. So every time I performed accidental magic, or something unusual happened around me, they would say they were writing to my parents, telling them that I was still a freak.”

 

Gasps. Minister Fudge cleared his throat awkwardly, but still held his hand up to halt the Auror’s actions. The Weasleys were going mad with rage, yelling at the Auror to stop the spell. Remus was almost frenzied.

 

“Then they told me they had lied. That my parents had died when I was a baby, in a car accident. That I had caused it with my ‘ _ freakishness _ ’.” Harry was shaking; both in humiliation and rage. “My freakishness,” he repeated harshly, lifting his eyes just long enough to glare darkly at Fudge. “My magic,” he clarified stiffly.

 

Even as he bit the insides of his cheeks the veritaserum and the spell forced him to continue. He gagged as the verbal sick made its way out. “But- But I didn’t believed them,” he clenched his hands tightly together to stop them shaking any more visibly than they already were. “I- And then when I got my Hogwarts letter and came to the wizarding world, only to find that my parents really  _ had _ died-  It was devastating. Like they had just died. I had always thought,” his lip trembled, silent tears still streaking his face, “ _ hoped _ , that someday I would have been good enough for them. That they would want me. That they would come back for me. And then, suddenly, I knew they never would.” 

 

“Fudge!” Dumbledore roared.

 

“And every summer, I have to go back. Like everything’s normal. Knowing, even now, I can never escape them. Even with all the magic I’ve learned, I can’t protect myself from them. And you just keep sending me back to them.” 

 

“Finite!” 

 

Harry let out a shuddered breath as if that too had been suffocating him. His face burned brightly red. He could hear people sniffling, crying for him. He felt sick, and weak, and naked. His whole body trembled. He felt light headed, and nauseous. The hall was silent. His ragged breaths heard even in the far corners of the room.

 

“They made me hate myself. They made me fear my magic. They’re- That is unforgivable.”

 

Fudge broke out of his stupor, muttering, “I think it’s time for a short recess. We will continue our investigation, Mr. Potter, after our break.”

 

“No,” Harry said harshly. It was quiet but no one missed it. “I’m leaving. I’m  _ not _ coming back here. Ever.” He stood.

 

“Potter! You can’t leave! You are not permitted to leave the-”

 

“I’ll pay the fine,” he gritted out. “Or better yet I’ll challenge the it due to misconduct.” He turned to leave. He stopped a few feet in front of the still whimpering, shaking, Dursleys, looking them up and down one last time. Harry was secretly pleased to note that Dudley had pissed himself. “Don’t expect any favors, Minister,” he spoke calmly, dangerously, not even turning around.

  
Fudge sputtered angrily, yelling after him, but he was already gone. 


	2. The Burrow

Harry reluctantly allowed the Order to take formation around him as the press swarmed.

 

Once they forced their way to the floo network, it took three trips for them all to fall into the crowded Burrow livingroom. The twins, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all flocking to him instantly.

 

“Oh Harry are you okay?”

 

“How’d it go?”

 

“Back so soon? Thought it’d be a while, yet.”

 

Harry yelled shoving them away to cover his ears from there questions. “Stop!”

 

“Veritaserum was administered,” Snape supplied coolly.

 

There was a sudden outburst of disapproval.

 

“He’s underage,” Hermione barked at last. “Is that even legal?”

 

“It is actually pretty standard in these kind of cases,” Remus answered. “But to have allowed the Press and Public to attend is heinously criminal.”

 

“And it would seem Harry wasn’t as honest with us as he should have been,” McGonagall added, slightly wet eyed. 

 

“He- ?” Ron stuttered dumbly, “What?”

 

“He will not be able to continue staying with the Dursleys,” Dumbledore say stiffly. He grabbed Harry by the elbow and lead him into the kitchen, only the adults daring to follow, as they saw the angry glint in the Headmaster’s eye.

 

He pulled Harry’s arms away from his ears. “Why did you lie to us Harry?” The question was harsh and unforgiving.

 

“Albus!” Remus bark angrily, at the question.

 

Harry was still shaking. He glared up at Dumbledore. “I don’t trust you.”

 

A few of them had the nerve to gasp at that. “Harry!” Mrs. Weasley let out. 

 

“None of you!” Harry added. “And after today,” he stammered, waving his arms frantically, “you all just let that happen! You didn’t help me! I- I will never trust you! I hate you for letting this happen to me! That was horrible! I’m so humiliated. I’m so angry! And- And you’re- You have the nerve to ask me questions right now! You’re just as bad as them! I hate you!”

 

“Harry you lied-”

 

“Headmaster!” Snape cut in harshly. “This is not the time.” He looked to Harry coolly. “Potter, if you wish, I would be willing to have you accompany back to Hogwarts. I have the antidote.”

 

Harry looked lost. He fumbled, grasping for words, before simply setting his jaw and nodding firmly. He wasn’t entirely sure why he would trust Snape not to interrogate him the second they were alone, but something about Snape in this moment felt… safe.

  
Snape held Harry’s elbow,  guiding him swiftly through the frenzied crowd and back into the fireplace. “Hogwarts, Snape’s Quarters.” And they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. Next one is long.


	3. Snape's Home

Snape helped steady him before releasing his arm, as they landed. 

 

“Sit Potter,” Snape said quickly, pointing absently at the couch.

 

The room had filled with a warm light as soon as they had arrived. He stumbled forward, collapsing into the couch. It was worn leather. Not in a weathered, old sort of way, but in a comforting way. Like it was familiar, and loved.

 

“Otto, is the name my house elf, if you’re thirsty.” He swiftly strode from the room, into what Harry assumed was his private labs. It hadn’t slipped his notice that Snape had not asked if he wanted a drink, but instead gave him the means to get one himself. He was grateful for the lack of question.

 

The room was neat. A chair sat next to the couch, and a long coffee table between them. Stacks of scrolls lay upon it. One lay open, as if Snape had left midway through grading it. It was summer but it was not unusual for students to send in their assignments early, to assure they had them out of the way. 

 

The mantle had piles of books across it. Behind him more books lined the walls. 

 

Before Harry may not have even noticed, but last year had sparked his thirst for learning like never before. With no Dark Lords or battles looming over him he had poured himself into his school work. Hermione had been elated. He had nearly caught up to her record of books read in the library. His was practically salivating at the thought of all the unknown, most likely forbidden, illegal, knowledge laid before him.

 

He couldn’t help himself. He stood and walked to get a closer look. He gently ran his finger down a row books, scanning their titles; locking them to memory. 

 

He gasped, just as Snape reentered the room. Harry looked toward Snape, then longingly back at the book before him. Blood Magic & Knives by, “Tarcry,” he read aloud. “A goblin wrote book Sir. This- I mean, that is so rare! Where did you ever find it?” he asked eagerly. 

 

Snape wore a confused, strained expression. “I- It was a gift from my youth.” He walked forward, holding out a vial of light purple, opaque liquid. “You need to drink this and rest a while before I can return you.”

 

Harry took the vial, upended it quickly, before handing it back to his teacher. He looked once more at the book before walking back to the couch.

 

Snape stood behind him. He cleared his throat carefully. “Blood Magic is strictly forbidden at Hogwarts, Potter. It is considered by most to be a cruel, crude, form of Dark Arts.” Harry turned to look at him hopefully. 

 

“I wouldn’t say anything. I swear,” he promised pleadingly.

 

Snape removed the book from its place handing it gingerly to Harry. Not believing his luck he  grasped it worshipfully, glancing back to Snape in awe.

 

“I-I can’t tell you how much this means to me. I- Thank you Professor.”

 

Snape nodded stiffly, clearly uncomfortable. “Just until we return,” he murmured, walking swiftly to his chair. He delved quickly into grading papers to avoid any more conversating.

 

Harry didn’t mind. He quickly began the book. Holding it with reverence.

 

Nearly an hour had past. Harry so enthralled with the book as he was, not even noticing that he would occasionally let out a gasp of interest. He would flip back and forth between pages comparing notes on the different knives. Bringing the book close to his face or turn it this way or that to view its many diagrams and drawings.

 

Snape had finished his grading. He watched in rapt intrigue as Harry poured over the book. He had never seen him like this before. In potions he was always so… distant. As if the subject bored him. He was detached, and tension ridden. ‘Conceivably I am to fault for that,’ thought Snape guiltily. He had never felt guilty over Potter before, but… With the hearing, and now this? Seeing such an eager student was not something to take lightly. They were a rare commodity. ‘Perhaps I may get him interested in potions yet…” he pondered.

 

He almost hated to interrupt him, but, “Potter. I dare say it has been time enough for you to recover.”

 

Harry chuckled slightly, “Worried what the others will think?” he asked jokingly.

 

“I can not possibly begin to fathom what your numbskull companions will think up given enough time,” he mocked.

 

Harry looked up pleading, “Do we have to just yet? I’m nearly done…” he fibbed. He was only a third through the thick volume.

 

“I,  _ unfortunately _ , do not plan on housing you Potter.”

 

He looked up nervously, “Can I- Could I maybe just stay in Gryffindor then? Please?” As he noticed Snape about to refuse he added quickly. “I really don’t want to go back there, Professor. Not tonight. With all of them knowing…”

 

Against his better judgement, Snape pinched the bridge of his nose exhaling slowly. “Just for the night Potter. I will be returning you first thing in the morning, do you understand?”

 

“Yes, perfectly Sir!” Harry was practically bouncing in his seat. “Thank you!”

 

“You-” he stopped himself, questioning his sanity, “There is a spare room at the end of the hall. You will stay there. It is possible to reject the antidote. Unlikely, though possible, given the high dose the imbeciles issued. Far too much for someone of your age and tolerance.”

 

Harry blinked skeptically. “Are you sure?,” he said glancing down the hall. “I- I don’t want to inconvenience you.” He looked nervous, suddenly adding, “More than I already have…”

 

“Just for the night,” he repeated. “Ready yourself for dinner.”

 

Harry stood hesitantly. Turning to look back shakily at Snape before walking quickly to his assigned room. 

 

He didn’t know why he was so nervous. So shaken.

 

He set the goblin book on the bed, before turning to find, attached to the room, a good sized bathroom. Harry quickly splashed cool water across his face, and let a cold wash clothe rest on the back of his neck. He wished he could take a shower, but he didn’t have time. ‘I also don’t have clothes,’ he pondered.

 

He stared at his reflection. It looked almost alien. He felt so distorted and raped from the hearing. He wanted to sleep for a year. It was so horrific it was hard for him to believe it really happened. Shaking himself, he pushed it from his mind. He couldn’t break down right now. Not with Snape just in the other room. No matter if he is acting uncharacteristically kind, Harry could not trust him. Not now, not ever. He could never let any of them see a moment of weakness. Especially after today. He could never be that vulnerable ever again.

 

Breathing deeply, he ventured out from the relative safety of his room. 

 

***

 

Dinner that night had been, awkward.

 

Harry had found Snape sitting uncomfortably at his own table. ‘He was waiting for me…’ Harry thought to himself, feeling self conscious. He slowly sat across from Snape. He raised an eyebrow at Harry before calling his house elf. He had ordered some odd, fancy sounding dish. Harry was dreading having to ask for a specific dish. It was as if all the meals he’d ever had fled from his mind. However, just as Otto turned to ask Harry what he would like, the plate in front of him filled with food. Harry sighed in relief and gratitude at the meal before him. 

 

Otto tisked, “Dobby! This is Master Snape’s private quarters! You is not being allowed here!”

 

“Oh,” Harry said in shock. “Thanks Dobby,” he said to the vacant space Otto had glared.

 

Dobby popped into sight, grinning while pulling on his ear bashfully. “Yous is welcome Harry Potter. Dobby is knowing what you is liking to eat! Dobby is always remembering.”

 

“Do you always serve my food?” Harry asked surprised.

 

“Oh yes Harry Potter! Dobby is always wanting to serve you,” he answered eagerly.

 

“Huh…Well, thanks again Dobby.”

 

Dobby bowed low before popping away. Otto huffed, popping out of sight also. Seconds later Snape’s plate was filled.

 

He had watched the exchange in silent confusion.

 

“What did you do to that elf?” he asked suddenly, halfway through the silent meal.

 

Harry looked confused. “I- I didn’t do anything…?”

 

“Why does he favor you?”

 

“Oh. He used to be the Malfoys’ elf. Second year I sort of… tricked Mr. Malfoy into freeing him.” Harry shrugged, trying to hide how awkward he felt.

 

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

 

Snape frowned at him, looking down at Harry’s half eaten dish. “Eat.”

 

“I’m full.”

 

“Potter.”

 

“I can’t eat so much just coming back,” he admitted quietly. “I’ll be sick. It takes a couple days.” He pushed his food around his plate a bit more, ignoring, or trying to, Snape’s stare.

 

“Three more bites,” Snape insisted.

 

Harry huffed. “I’m not a baby, you know.” Pouting, he took another bite.

 

Snape raise a brow. “That’s debatable at best.”

 

Harry just frowned and quickly ate two more bites.

 

Otto and Dobby appeared at the same moment. Otto fumed seeing him again. ”Dobby!”

 

Before he could reach for Harry’s dish, Harry turned to face them. “Dobby,” he chastised gently. “I really appreciate you caring for me. It means a lot. But this is where Otto works. I think that while I’m here you need to respect her space. Professor Snape is being very generous letting me stay in his home, I don’t want to disrupt the order of things.”

 

Dobby’s eyes widened. “Oh Harry Potter Dobby is being sorry. Dobby is not wanting to be getting Harry Potter in troubles. Dobby is letting Otto serve you… But- but only for tonight Harry Potter?”

 

Harry chuckled. “Yeah Dobby. I’m only staying here tonight.”

 

Dobby bowed, popping away.

 

Otto stared with shock and wonder at Harry. “Yous- Yous are the Harry Potter Dobby tells us of.”

 

Harry sunk in his chair awkwardly. “He talks about me?”

 

“Harry Potter  _ is _ a friend of house elves,” she said nodding. She quickly bowed, popping away with the dishes before Harry could say anything else.

 

Snape was staring off in thought. “You treat them as equals.”

 

He frowned. “Why shouldn’t I?” he asked defensively.

 

Not offering any reason for or against doing so, they drifted back into silence. 

 

Harry stood, hovering a moment before asking quietly, “Can I go to my room?”

 

An unconfirmed look crossed his face, too quickly for Harry to catch. “Otto will provide you nightwear and ready your clothes for tomorrow.”

 

He nodded briskly. “Thank you.” Before leaving the kitchen he turned back, as if going to say something, then thinking better of it, quickly disappeared to his room. 

 

***

 

Harry had showered quickly. He dressed awkwardly in a the simple grey tee and silky black boxers, laid out for him. There were sleeping pants too, but Harry bypassed them, laying them unfolded on the dresser. When Harry had asked Otto if the clothes he was wearing where Snape’s, Otto had only grinned saying, ‘Tonight they is Harry Potter’s.’ Harry had blushed deeply. Swearing to take the fact, that he was wearing Hogwart’s most feared professor’s boxers to bed, to the grave, he quickly hid himself beneath the covers. He busied himself with the goblin book.

 

The book had thoroughly engulfed him. After an hour had passed his heavy eyes tried, not very successfully, to stay open. He was nearly done…

 

“BOY!”

 

Harry yelped, pulling the covers instinctively over himself.

 

“What have I told you about reading your freakish books in my house!” Vernon bellowed.

 

“I- I forgot. I-I-”

 

Vernon ripped the book from Harry’s hands.

 

“No! Please! That book isn’t mine! I have to return it!”

Vernon laughed mockingly. “You will never see those freaks again!” He started tearing pages from the book, crumpling them, stomping on them as they fell to the floor.

 

Harry shuddered to think what Snape would do to him when he found out. “Stop please!”

 

He turned throwing the shell of the book into the fire. Beside it Ova. Harry gasped, hearing her frantic, pained hisses. Begging him to help. 

 

“Ova!” Harry wept, jumping from the bed to try and save her, but she was too deep in the burning coals.

 

“Thiss iss why usss ssnakessss will never love you. You hurt usss. You kill usss,” she hissed darkly. “Ssstay far away young ssnake sspeaker. Thisss gift iss not truly yoursss. You’ve ssstolen it!” 

 

Harry wept louder, knowing she was right; that what he had always feared was true. All he had ever wanted was to belong somewhere. Snakes where the only ones that made him feel accepted. The only ones that didn’t fear his gift. But she was right. He had stolen the gift from Voldemort. “I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault! I killed you- Ova! Please I’m s-so sorry!” He didn’t belong here. He would only hurt them if he stayed. “It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault,” he sobbed.

 

“Potter!” Ova yelled.

 

“You dessserve to ssuffer. Sssufer for what did to uss!”

 

“Potter!” Ova yelled again. “Stop this! Wake up!”

 

Harry frowned, ‘wake up?’

 

“Potter- Harry wake up.”

 

It was Snape.

 

Harry gasped sitting up in bed. Snape stood awkwardly, rigidly, a few feet from the bed. Mordified, Harry turned his face from him wiping his tear away. “I- I’m sorry I woke you. I’m, I’m fine.”

 

“Potter-”

 

“It was just a dream. I fell asleep reading so I- I forgot to cast a silencing spell.”

 

Silence. Snape left the room. Harry, exhaled deeply, sinking back into bed. Only to yelp and hid his face as Snape returned.

 

“Sit up.”

 

He embarrassedly complied.

 

“You may be rejecting the antidote.” That was all the warning Harry received before several spells were cast, scanning over him. 

 

Harry still had his face turned slightly away from him, still burning red.

 

Snape silently handed him a vial.

 

It wasn’t labeled, but Harry was familiar enough with Dreamless Sleep, to recognize it. He accepted it graciously. “Thank you Professor.” He waited for Snape to leave again to down the potion. He carefully placed the empty vial and the goblin book, that had laid open on his lap, on the nightstand. He quickly faded into sleep, hoping that neither he nor Snape would remember this come morning.

 

***

 

Harry woke early, feeling unusually well rested. He sat up quickly as he took in the earthy smell around him. Startling at his unfamiliar surroundings, he jumped out of bed. It wasn’t until he noticed the book on the nightstand that the memory of being in Snape’s spare room came back to him. Then the reason for being there. And his nightmare. He groaned as he sat heavily on the bed. Before he could get lost in his mind the grabbed the goblin book.

 

It was another half hour before he heard movement from outside his room. He quickly got dressed and made his bed. He grabbed the book, noting that Otto must have grabbed the empty vial from last night, and headed out into the living room. 

 

Snape looked up sharply from his chair, as Harry entered.

 

He silently sat on the couch where he’d sat the night before. 

 

Snape lifted the Daily Prophet and continued reading.

 

Noticing a picture from the hearing on the front page he grimaced. “How bad is it?”

 

Giving him a quick look over the paper, he sighed. “Quite tactless. Though aimed at gaining sympathy for you.”

 

Harry sunk into the couch. Dreading his return to the Burrow, and Hogwarts, and public in general. For the first time in his life Harry wished he could stay with his Potions Professor. He didn’t make Harry feel any more self conscious than before he knew. He didn’t treat him differently. ‘Well, he is being nicer…’ Mostly though, he wasn’t making him talk about it or asking more prying questions.

 

He finished the last few chapters of the book quickly. He flipped back through it in awe. He stood and returned it to it’s place. He ran his fingertips lightly over the books again. 

 

Snape stood suddenly, as Harry had turned back to the couch. He nodded towards the kitchen.

 

They walked to the table and sat together. Otto brought them both tea and toast.

 

Harry nibbled on the breakfast noncommittally, before giving up and just drinking his tea. He stared into his cup to avoid looking at Snape. 

 

“Three bites.”

 

Harry sighed. “You know I’m not going to be starved with Mrs. Weasley around.” Despite his words the ate three more bites.

 

The dishes popped away.

 

“You, regrettably, fell asleep recovering from the antidote,” Snape said flatly.

 

“Oh. Okay. Thank you,” he nodded, clearly understanding that was to be the cover for his laps in kindness. 

 

“I fear your Gryffindors may die of my depriving them of your presence. Shall we make out leave?”

 

Shoulders dropping defeated, Harry nodded once. “I suppose so.”

 

“Ten inches on that book Potter.”

 

Harry looked up shocked, before letting quick smirking slip, and nodding. “Alright.”

 

He cleared his throat, “I could recommend another.”

 

“I- Sure. I mean- Yes please. Thank you.”

 

Snape stood walking into his labs, rather than to the book shelves. Harry stood walking to wait in the livingroom. He returned handing Harry a thick volume. “A Potions Master’s Guide to Potion Creation?” Harry read aloud. “I’m far from being a Potions Master, Sir.”

 

“Devastatingly so,” he agreed easily. “However, it has not gone without notice, that you have improved your marks in every other subject. You will be working towards an Outstanding this year. Potion creation will, I believe, interest you far more than you think.”

 

Harry looked stunned, turning his eyes down to the book. His hands shook slightly. ‘Did Snape really think he could get an O in Potions?’ “I- I’ll do my best,” he said quietly, not looking up.

 

“Two feet should be sufficient.”

 

Harry hid a smirk as he nodded. “Yes Sir.”


	4. Gryffindors.

When they arrived back at the Burrow, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all sleeping in the living room beside the fireplace. Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance. ‘No doubt they were waiting for me to return.’ 

 

“Thanks again Sir. Really. For everything,” Harry said stepping over Ron’s splayed body as they walked to the kitchen. 

 

Snape only nodded. 

 

“Oh Harry dear!” Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, standing to pull him into an unwanted hug. “You’re alright?”

 

“Yeah?” Harry answered uncertainly. Noticing her give Snape a somewhat accusatory look, he went on. “Professor Snape even let me borrow a book.”

 

“You must be starving dear. I’ll cook you up some-”

 

“I already ate,” Harry said, frowning at her astonishment. “You thought he wouldn’t feed me, Mrs. Weasley?” he asked accusingly. 

 

“Of course not,” she asked startled. “I’m sure he-”

 

“Then stop asking if I’m alright, like I was kidnapped. He gave me an antidote, was kind enough to let me rest and stay in his home, and made sure I ate dinner and breakfast,” he said heatedly.

 

“I- I appologize Severus. I- We were all just so worried about you Harry. I really didn’t mean to-”

 

“I’ll be upstairs,” Harry muttered. 

 

“Dear, I’m sure the others-”

 

“I want to start reading my book.”

 

“Well, okay, but-”

 

“Thank you again Professor. See in a few weeks,” he said waving before ducking out of the room and making his way upstairs.

 

***

 

Harry had started by writing up a quick foot and a half on ‘Blood Magic & Knives.’ Hesitating only slightly, he added a note on the bottom of the scroll: 

 

I know it’s longer than you asked for but I find it very interesting, and honestly I could write more. Do you think we could talk about some of the theories more in depth? Or if you had any more books on Blood Magic? I know it’s forbidden, so I’d understand if you’d rather not.

 

Thanks again, Harry

 

He sent it with Hedwig. As he laid on the extra bed setup for him in Ron’s room, and started reading. He quickly found there was a lot more to Potions than he could ever have fathomed. It was filled with formulas & ingredient lists for every Potion ever invented. And, because it was a Potions Master Level book, it updated instantaneously as new Potions were registered. 

 

The book was split into three parts: Base, Non-Base, and Gas Potions. 

 

Within each of these sections they were divided into two parts: Fused and Unfused (or Bonded and Unbonded.); referring to the potions stability when bonded with one or more different potions. 

 

Within those were the subcategories of: 

 

  * Concurrent Potions--that take effect simultaneously with administering the potion.



 

  * Delay Potions--that take effect an allotted amount of time after the potion is administered.



 

  * Provoke Potions--that take effect only once triggered by an external stimulant.



 

  * Stable Potions--that take effect upon administering the potion and stays in effect until countered.



 

  * Eternal Potions--that take effect either gradually over time, or instantly, upon administering the potion and have irreversible effects.



  
  


He had been flipping through mostly, reading the basic outlines and requirements of all the categories; along with a few examples from each, to get his head wrapped around it.

 

Visualising these groupings instantly helped him understand the potions they made in class. The similarities and differences in how the potions worked all started to make sense. Of course a Fused Based Delay Potion would work differently from an  _ Un _ fused Based Delay Potion. He could almost see why Snape could get so frustrated when students didn’t understand these things. It all seemed like common sense. Though the fact that they didn’t start with this to begin with was really an error on Snape’s part, if you asked him.

 

He was just flipping back to the beginning to start reading over each section more thoroughly, when a stampede came racing ever nearer to Ron’s room. He groaned, quickly pulling the curtain around his bed in vain.

 

“Harry?”

 

“Harry!”

 

“Harry mate, you up here?”

 

They all called, racing into the room. 

 

“Yeah,” he sigh, not moving from his lax position across the bed. “I’m trying to read.”

 

“Harry Potter,” Hermione barked, pulling back the curtain --See? Told you it was in vain-- “We waited up for you all night and-”

 

“I don’t remember asking you to do that. Oh right, that’s because I didn’t.”

 

“Harry!” Ron retorted, mostly defending Hermione.

 

“The least you could do is come out and let us see you’re okay,” Hermione huffed.

 

“No, the  _ least _ I could do is continue reading and ignoring you.” Hermione gaped in shock. He rolled his eyes and continued before she could start running her mouth again. “I’m fine,” he said not looking up from his book.

 

“Harry, I- With the hearing, you must need to talk about-”

 

He snapped the book closed loudly, turning a glare on his so called friends. “No, Ginny, I really don’t need to talk about it. You just found out about it, so maybe you all need to talk to each other and come to terms with it, but I’ve been living it my whole life. It hasn’t changed anything for me. The fact that my private life was put on display doesn’t make it any less private for me.”

 

“But we’re all just so-”

 

“I don’t  _ want _ you to me sorry for me, or worried, or talk to me like a child, or like you know what’s best for me, or trying to shove food down my throat. I don’t want you to talk about it. And I  _ definitely _ don’t want you to treat me any differently. If you can’t manage that, that’s not my fault, and it’s not my problem. You need to respect my boundaries.”

 

Were friends supposed to be this damned high maintenance? Because, if so, they were superbly overrated. Just once he wished he had someone that understood what he was going through without him having to explain his every move and emotion; and have to fight them tooth and nail for it to be okay, that he felt the way he felt.

 

Ginny burst into tears, and ran down the stairs. Ron threw a disapproving glare at him before running after her.

 

“How could you be so cruel.” Harry let out a disbelieving scoff. Glaring, Hermione continued, “We’re just trying to show you support. To show that we care for you despite everything.”

 

“Despite everything? What is that supposed to mean? Despite what, Hermione?”

 

“Despite that fact that you  _ lied _ to us. Despite you not asking for help and then blaming us for sending you back there. Despite us being your best friends and not knowing you were gay. You throw all this new information down our throats and expect us to, what, ignore it? Blindly accept it? You always ask so much of us, but we stick by your side. Well, just once you could be a little forgiving and stick by us while we process all of your dirty laundry.”

 

Harry was fuming. “Don’t worry, I won’t be asking anything of you again,” he spat. “Get out.”

 

“That’s it? You’re just going to-”

 

“Let’s clear this up right now. I  _ did not _ shove this down your throat. The fact that I was abused is not my fault, or a necessary disclaimer I need to announce upon becoming friends with you. It is  _ literally _ none of your business. And the fact that you could be so petty to bring up my sexuality. Are you taking the piss? Unless I’m shagging you, you don’t need to know!”

 

“We’re your best-”

 

“No. You’re  _ really _ not. You’re horrible friends. The only thing you’re ‘best’ at is being a prissy, entitled, prying, little know-it-all.”

 

She screamed in frustration before running down the stairs.

 

***

 

Harry had barricaded himself, figuratively, in Ron’s room the remained of the day. He’d refused Remus’ begged attempts to come down for lunch, as he delved deeper into the potions text.

 

Suddenly, hearing Hermione and Ginny whisper on the first landing down, he was overcome with rage. ‘Where do they get off being pissed at me?!’ he snapped. He could physically feel the tension and rumors and judgement filling the house. He was drowning. He hated them for it.

 

Harry stood quickly shrinking his trunk and Hedwig’s cage, and putting them in his pocket. He slid Snape’s book in his book bag and flung it over his shoulder, storming downstairs. He pushed passed the girls, none to gentle.

 

“Harry-!” Mr. Weasley called as he reached the stairs landing.

 

“I’m leaving.”

 

“Wow now!” Remus said, sliding in front of the fireplace. “What’s going on?”

 

“I said I’m leaving Remus. Move.”

 

“Where would you go?” Molly asked mockingly.

 

“That’s really none of your business.”

 

“Oh it certainly is young man,” she snapped. “Not only had Albus told you to stay here, we are putting in the papers to adopt you.”

 

“What!” he shouted. “No, no, no. That’s not happening.”

 

“Right you are Mr. Potter.”

 

Everyone whipped around to see Mr. Malfoy and Minister Fudge standing in the doorway, from outside.

 

“Malfoy!” Mr. Weasley barked, “You’re not welcome here.”

 

“Hmm, yes, well I was not plan on staying,” he looked around distastefully. “What seems to be going on here?” he asked lazily gesturing to Remus blocking the fireplace and Harry’s angry stance.

 

“Nothing!” Molly spat.

 

“Really?” he said disinterested.

 

Fudge stepped forward glaring at Harry, “The Wizengamot has placed your temporary guardianship in the hands of Lord and Lady Malfoy. I’ve come to insure you comply with him collecting you.”

 

“ _ You’re _ going to insure that, Minister? Really? How exactly are you going to  _ insure _ that I comply?”

 

Mr. Malfoy chuckled mockingly at Fudge, as the fat man scoffed and stuttered, “Come now Mr. Potter, I assure you it need not come to that. We will just be on our way. Come along.”

 

The Weasleys and Remus suddenly were in an uproar, throwing their arms around animately as they questioned his sanity, his nerve… And in that moment it struck Harry, watching Malfoy stand there so comfortably, blissfully, enjoying this volcanic eruption storming around him, that he desperately needed to be like him. He needed to be the calm in the storm; the power that both created and controlled it.

 

He weaved himself easily through the cacophony of Gryffindors, to stand waiting at Malfoy’s side.

  
“Very good,” he nodded. He guided Harry out of the house by his elbow and quickly apparated them away, not even waiting for Fudge to exit the house.


	5. Malfoy Manor

They arrived in a gigantic entrance hall. Everything was clean, and white, and far apart. Wide curving staircases met along the back wall. The doorways taller that two men; the ceilings shooting incredibly higher. Four mantle pieces, large enough to leisurely fit an entire family, line the side walls, two on either side. He had to take a moment to absorb it all. He could just make out an intricate design on the ever tall ceilings.

 

“Welcome,” Mr. Malfoy said, gesturing widely to the room.

 

“Are you going to kill me?”

 

“I had not planned on it,” he smirked. “Now, I will show you to your room. When Draco returns, he will give you a proper tour.”

 

Harry inwardly groaned, following the arrogant man up the staircase veering to the right.

 

The halls were wide enough to walk five men, loosely, side by side. Portraits hung every so often. They seemed to walk on forever.

 

Finally Harry broke the silence, “Why did you do this to me.”

 

Not turning back to even offer a spare glance, he shrugged, “I did this  _ for _ you Mr. Potter. You are stronger than this. They are not.” They continued walking. “You would have stayed stuck. I was freeing you of them.”

 

Clenching his jaw he ground out, “And you think you have the authority to make that judgement call for me, why, exactly?”

 

Lucius laughed airily, “I am a Malfoy. That is what we do, take order.”

 

Harry stopped walking, steadily building towards an explosion. 

 

“Oh, come now,” Lucius said lightly, “You were already halfway out the door. All last year I could see you trying to pull away. Now you can get out and blame us. You are welcome.” He walked a couple paces more before throwing open a door. “Your room.”

 

Yes, without question. Harry fiercely needed to be like this man. Even as he raged, he could not deny the effortless grace, the thrill, the raw power, pouring from his very core. It was an all consuming seduction that he had never quite known. The closest feeling that he could even compare it to was when he’d been reading about Blood Magic. It was like a dark secret, a shadow of the unknown, thrumming in his veins. 

 

Harry swept past him into  _ his room _ .

 

***

 

What would happen, would happen he supposed. ‘The ministry knows I’m here,’ he rationalized. That thought floating in his head as reassurance, he allowed himself to sink comfortably into the sturdy chair provided for him, laying his book and school work across the large desk. It was a dark wood. He noted that everything in his room had a darker, richer, color scheme. It felt warmer than the harsh white of the halls that he’d walked through. 

 

He had planned to delve straight back into the Potions book he eagerly missed --and wasn't that an odd phrase to come cross your mind?-- but he'd been distracted. A flashing gleam had glared in his window. 

 

His view overlooked an intricate garden maze, going on a far distance before being consumed by the endless woods. Before the maze began, a grand patio covered all that he could see. It was there, Malfoy stood throwing swirling spheres of fire high into the air like a signal flare. He stared stunned as he noted Malfoy wasn’t using his wand. It was as if he was he grabbed the flames straight from the air.

 

“Boys and their fire.”

 

Harry’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest, at Narcissa Malfoy’s comment coming from right beside him.

 

“Lady Malfoy!” he gasped. “I- I didn’t hear you come in…”

 

She gave him a teasing smirk, “Few do.” She stared down at her son lovingly.

 

Zabini easily caught the fire Malfoy had thrown his way. He lifted it before his face and seemed to speak into it before it exploded forward towards Malfoy again. It expanded to circle around him. 

 

“Fire Magic,” she said, answering his unasked question,  though not fully understanding the answer. “And-” she nodded down at the scene. 

 

Malfoy held out his hand in front of him sharply, splaying his fingers wide. The fire stopped in place. He stepped aside lazily before the fire flew past him dissipating, before it reached Parkinson’s reclined position taking in the sun. 

 

“Time Magic.” She turned to face him, running an absent hand over his collar, straightening it. “Oh dear. No this will not do,” she tutted lightly. 

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“It is quite alright, considering… Your unfortunate upbringing did not properly prepare you to hold up under a pureblood mother’s scrutiny. I will, try, to be accommodating, for now. You will learn quickly, however, lest you tire my patience.”

 

Harry fidgeted as her eyes swept over him. He wasn’t entirely sure what she was scrutinizing but he seemed to thoroughly disappoint her.

 

She walked across the spacious room to the wardrobe. Throwing it open she pulled a black casual looking robe, though much nicer than anything he owned mind you, before pulling a second dark green elegant robe out. “Bloomer,” she called.

 

A proud looking house elf appeared, standing tall, “Lady Malfoy is calling Bloomer, Madam?”

 

“Tell Roman we require him,” she said laying out the green robe across the bed. “Undress Child.”

 

Harry stuttered stupidly, “Lady Malfoy? I-”

 

Just then the door opened to reveal a tall, slim man, whom he assumed was Roman.

 

“Roman is the Malfoy tailor. He needs to measure you properly so you can get out of, _ that _ ,” she said, as if his robes had personally sought to offend her. “While you are in superior presence it is only appropriate to match them, or best them whenever possible.”

 

“Superior presence?” he asked incredulously.

 

“Do not take offense Child. You are not to fault for your ancestor’s error, however, it is important that you know your place as a Halfblood, and do your part to rise above it.”

 

Growing impatient Roman flicked his wand and suddenly Harry stood in nothing but the grey tee and silky boxers from Snape. He looked down in shock and tried to cover himself farther feeling embarrassed, both due to being exposed, and realized for the first time that in his haste to get dressed he’d stolen Snape’s underthings… Roman batted his hands down to hang at his sides, working quickly.

 

Narcissa didn’t seem bothered in the least but she did do a quick scan over him.

 

“I- I’m sorry. Rise above it? How?” Harry said desperately trying to ignore the man’s hands quickly running the length of his inseam. He took in a deep breath trying to calm himself. ‘How would Lucius Malfoy handle this situation?’  he chastised himself quickly.  Releasing his breath he straightened his shoulders trying to stand straighter, taller. 

 

“I will not lie to you Child.”

 

“I appreciate that,” he said earnestly. It was highly naive of him, he was sure, but he was inclined to believe her. 

 

“It will be challenging for you. You must learn what it means to be a pureblood. Learn the rules and follow them strictly, without fault. Take Severus for example, he is, in every manner, just as respected as a pureblood. He has worked hard for his standing in the world. His stature, his education, his contributions to the Wizarding World. He is everything I hope you to be one day.”

 

Her words had instantly found him laden with responsibility. An insatiable need to fulfill her standards, her high expectations of him, pulsed through him.

 

Roman finished his measurements making quick work of the black and green robes Lady Malfoy had chosen for him. Narcissa offhandedly directed him towards the wardrobe. Harry tried, probably not as successful as he had hoped, to hide his shock as the whole array of clothing was tailored to him.

 

“You will dress in these robes now,” she said gesturing to the black robes. “Draco will tour the manor for you. Afterwards you will dress for dinner.” 

 

Harry glanced at rich green robes. “Are we going somewhere?”

 

“A Malfoy never needs an excuse to dress richly.” She gently swept a lock of stray hair out of his face. “Now, give Bloomer your old clothes to discard. You must not ever be seen wearing anything so below you.” He forced himself not to lean into her touch, as she continued to arrange his ever mess tangles.

 

Harry blushed slightly, “Not all my clothes are-”

 

“Would my son wear anything you own?”

 

“No,” he answered incredulously. The thought of seeing him in such was, distinctly disconcerting.

 

“Than they are not to be worn again. Do not make me repeat myself Harry,” she said nodding him towards his trunk.

 

“Yes, ma'am.” 

 

***

 

Dressed in his newly fitted robes, Narcissa walked him down to meet the Slytherins out back. He felt self conscious, and hoped it didn’t show. The robes were tighter than he would ever have selected on his own. He emulated Lucius Malfoy’s persona as best he could. 

 

Walking beside her, he found he could feel her power too. It didn’t overwhelm him as suddenly as Lucius’ had. It flicked warmly beneath the surface, controlled, patient, though more than capable of scorching and enveloping men far greater than himself. He let himself hover the slightest bit nearer to her torching power. 

 

“Draco dear,” she called as they stepped outside. The summer air was pleasantly hot, a sweet, fresh, scent following the gentle breeze. 

 

Malfoy and Zabini halted their… game?, and walked to meet them. Harry noted Zabini still had sparks dancing from his fingers. Noticing where his eyes had landed, Zabini gave him a wicked smirk, and a mocking wink. He quickly averted his eyes and lifted his jaw, as Malfoy chuckled.

 

“You will tour Harry through the house.”

 

He nodded to his mother before looking him over with a calculated gleem.

 

“And,” she added, as if offhanded, as she turned to go. “Any petty schoolhouse rivalries will be forgotten. By all of you.” Her eyes sweeping over Zabini and Parkinson, who was just joining them.

 

They both nodded, “Yes Narcissa.” And then she swept gracefully back inside, leaving him utterly deserted amongst his most hated peers. 

 

Malfoy frowned, before dismissing himself from his friends, to walk briskly past him towards the manor. Harry sighed before following in his wake.

 

“How are you allowed to perform magic over the summer?” Harry asked casually as they walked through the halls.

 

He didn’t look pleased to be engaged in conversation, but answered despite his annoyance. “The ministry can only track underage wand magic.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t realize.”

 

“Obviously.”

 

Harry gritted his teeth. “I thought wandless magic was pretty advanced.”

 

“Not necessarily. That is mostly a misconception due to the weaker blooded public’s inability to recognize the differing forms of magic.”

 

“Oh-kay.”

 

Malfoy remained silent.

 

Trying again, he asked, “How long have practiced Fire Magic?”

 

“Since first year.”

 

“That’s interesting,” Harry added dumbly.

 

Still nothing.

 

Harry sighed and stopped walking. “Look Malfoy, I realize we’re not friends, but it wasn’t exactly my first choice to come here either. I’m trying to be decent to you…’’ he trailed off as Malfoy turned to raise an eyebrow at him.

 

“Yes. I can see that.” He acknowledged, turning and continuing down the hall.

 

Harry huffed. ‘Fine. Silence it is than.’

 

Malfoy lazily paused on the thresholds of rooms, stating the rooms title, before continuing. Harry only just glancing in as they passed. 

 

When they reached the library, however, Harry walked past Malfoy into the large chambers. Its massive expanse of shelves took Harry’s breath away. It was just as spacious, and overwhelmingly grand, as the rest of the house, but this room seemed to swaddle him in comfort. Nurturing his ready mind. 

 

He thirsted to spend his days living among these shelves. You could be sure he would dream of this reverent room years to come. Thinking of Snape’s generous collection, Blood Magic edged its way back into his mind.

 

“How are they arranged?”

 

“What are you looking for?”

 

“Nothing particular.” he murmured chewing his lower lip. His fingers twitching to answer the books begging calls. He let his hand glide over their spines in an unspoken promise to return to them. ‘I’ll care for you,’ he heartily swore, ‘I’ll learn your secrets.’

 

“Then they’re arranged in no particular order,” Malfoy said dryly.

 

Harry rolling his eyes. ‘I can find it on my own,’ he thought.

 

“Shall we continue?”

 

Harry faltered, his magic clung longingly to the knowledge filled room. He followed him out not letting himself look back, lest he never escape its grasp.

 

He vaguely remember the rest of the tour, his mind ever stuck on the books, when Malfoy turned to him saying “Dinner is in half an hour.” He promptly disappeared around a corner.

 


	6. Dinner

Harry was sluggishly making his way downstairs, feeling miserably out of place, when he saw Snape walk swiftly out of one of the mantles in front of him. 

 

“Professor!” he exclaimed quickly descending the remaining steps to meet him in the wide entrance hall.

 

“Potter,” he nodded in greeting.

 

“What’s going on? Are we leaving? They took all of my clothes…” he trailed off feeling embarrassed, as he looked down at the tightly fitting dress robes he wore.

 

Snape smirked raising an eyebrow. “Those look better, I assure you,” he said flatly. “I, however, have not come to your rescue, but to attend dinner.”

 

“Am I just supposed to stay here? What if they try to get permanent custody of me?”

 

“From what I have heard, you left very willingly,” he said almost teasingly.

 

Harry gawked. “I- I just didn’t want the Weasleys to adopt me! They were- They kept asking questions and crowding me. I just needed to leave. I- I don’t really want to stay here.”

 

“So typical Gryffindors?” Snape looked fairly amused. “There are worst places to be. Slytherins respect boundaries.”

 

“Or finding out what hidden behind them without you knowing,” he muttered.

 

“Exactly.”

 

Harry shook his head chuckling. 

 

They walked together as they joined the Malfoys.

 

“Severus,” Narcissa said warmly, “So glad you could make it.”

 

Lucius sat at the head of the table, Narcissa at his right, and Draco next to his mother. Snape sat across from Draco, making the obvious seat for Harry between him and Lucius. Harry’s stomach dropped with nerves. ‘Why are you doing this to me?’ he asked himself. Cursing Snape as he took his seat.

 

“Very nice,” Lucius said casually, as he glanced over Harry’s robes. Harry tried desperately to ignore that as stared down at the table. That, however, didn’t help settling his nerves. There were far too many forks. He glance nervously at Snape. 

 

As the dishes filled in front of them, Harry nonchalantly took cues from them on how to handle the excess silverware situation. The meal itself was not something he could even identify but it was pleasant enough. As they finished, another dish appeared in its place. He groaned inwardly. He couldn’t eat this much. 

 

If it had only been the week without food he’d spent with the Dursleys, he would probably have been able to bounce back pretty quickly. But this wasn’t exactly his first time round the block, and he had planned to be with them all summer. That first summer after Hogwarts almost killed him, going from three full meals to nothing; it had wreaked havoc on his body. And so he’d learned to waned down his food intake over the last month to the bare minimum, or pay the price.

 

Now though, he’d have to gradually work up to full meals. Granted the process was a much simpler, less painful, one but still required time.

 

He took a few nibbled bites before setting down his fork and folding his hands in his lap. If there was going to be a course for each of the forks he was going to be in trouble.

 

“Do you dislike your meal?” Narcissa asked across from him.

 

“It’s very good thank you,” he said awkwardly, offering a pained smile.

 

“She means why are you not eating Potter,” offered Malfoy shaking his head in annoyance. Lucius tsked his son’s snappy tone.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m just not that hungry. I already eat today.”

 

“Late lunch?” Lucius asked.

 

“Sure,” he offered noncommittally.

 

Snape sighed as if exhausted. “So you have eaten nothing since breakfast? I distinctly recall you telling me the Weasley’s were not going to deprive you of food,” he said accusingly.

 

Harry sighed. “They didn’t starve me. I wasn’t hungry. Plus, I was reading,” he added innocently.

 

“You need to eat three meals a day,” Snape chastised gently.

 

“Well when I get out of here I’ll give that a go, but I thought the first course was enough food,” he said gesturing at the table, as if the coursed meal in front of him was madness. 

 

Lucius and Narcissa shifted uncomfortably, “When you get out of here?” Lucius repeated.

 

Harry looked somewhat guiltily, at Lucius and Narcissa, “Not that I’m ungrateful you’ve opened your home to me, I am truly, it’s just,” he looked back to Snape, “shouldn’t I be staying with my godfather?”

 

“The werewolf?” Lucius asked disapprovingly.

 

“No,” Harry said automatically, frowning. Then catching himself he went on quickly, “I mean- yeah, but don’t call him that. He has a name.”

 

Harry almost swore he say Snape hiding a smirk.

 

“I am sure, even you, could venture a guess, Potter. Though I suppose, if you are truly itching to leave, the Weasleys would have you back.” Harry glared. “Exactly.” He changed the subject, before Harry could retort. “Lucius, Harry was just expressing to me his interest in Blood Magic,” all eyes jumped shocked to Harry. “A specialty of your, if I remember correctly.”

 

Harry, despite feeling a little outed by Snape, looked excitedly at Lucius. “Really Sir? I’d love to discuss it with you. Though,” he blushed slightly, “I sure my contributions would be fairly rudimentary.”

 

Lucius smiled with a certain thrill that, surely, only he could make that sinister. “Of course, though, I had not realized you were drawn to the Dark Arts.”

 

“I’m not,” he said firmly, a bit too fast. “I- I’m just interested in the theories behind it, is all,” he finished weakly. “Professor Snape let me read one of his books the other day, and I just can’t seem to get it off my mind.”

 

His grin widened. “Really?” he said, turning an almost knowing gleam on Snape.

 

Snape looked falsely innocent as he sipped his drink.

 

“Yes, it was a goblin wrote book. I’d only ever read about them. That’s what caught my attention really, but once I started reading it the theories are quite intriguing.”

 

He nodded, still grinning, “I’m familiar with it.”

 

“He gifted it to me,” Snape said with a smirk at Harry’s astonishment. “And, though it pains me to admit, your notes on the material were quite insightful, considering your novice,” he added countering Harry’s earlier comment.

 

Harry looked down swiftly in attempt to hid his quick smile. “Thank you Professor.”

 

“Mr. Potter, before it slips my mind,” Lucius said seriously, “As we were appointed your guardians your post has been coming here.”

 

“My post?” Harry asked hesitantly.

 

“Quite. Since the hearing, it would seem the public has made it their duty to send word,” he said mockingly. “They have not seemed to slow. I suppose I am merely asking what you would have us do with them.”

 

Harry slumped in his chair groaning. “I don’t want them. Could you redirect them to my Gringotts advisor?”

 

“Gringotts advisor?” Lucius repeated back slowly.

 

“Yeah, or- here, I’ll do it.” He stood and walked a few paces from the table before pulling his wand and placing the tip to his throat. He stating clearly, “Griphook.”

 

It was only a matter of seconds before the goblin appeared before him. “Harry,” he said nodding his greeting.

 

“Good evening Griphook. I was just informed that an influx of post has been arriving, due to the hearing. Would you mind terribly sifting through them?”

 

He nodded, “Of course. I’ll redirect them at once.”

 

“Thanks so much, Griphook, really. Just toss the notes but, you know, the usual. If any of them have gifts or money, you can put it in my second vault, and then, just a list of names from all the ones that are cursed.”

 

“Take their money, trash their concern,” he said falsely dry, “Got it.”

 

“Right,” Harry chuckled. “Night Griphook.”

 

Offering a toothy grin he bowed his head and disappeared. 

 

Harry quickly retook his seat. At the shocked eyes on him he said nervously, “That was Griphook. He manages my accounts, and things... What?”

 

“Goblins are not known for being overly fond of Wizardkind. I’ve never heard of a Goblin electing to manage a single wizard’s account,” Narcissa volunteered.

 

“Oh yeah,” Harry nodded, “Griphook said he only likes me because I could recognize Goblin crafted metalwork, and I never question his judgement.” He laughed lightly, “I think he sort of likes me now, though. His niece and nephew seem fond of me too. It was harder to gage his parents.”

 

“You have met his family?” Lucius asked incredulously.

 

“Yeah. I usually meet with him every other Hogsmeade trip. Sometimes his family comes, sometimes not,” he shrugged. “At first it was less frequently, to just check in and make sure Dumbledore hadn’t tried to manipulate my accounts again, but then we made in a habit. He’s been teaching how to prepare myself to take my seats on the Wizengamot, or cast my votes to allied family. He’s helping me invest my money.”

 

“Albus was-?” Snape sputtered, very unlike his usually composed self.

 

“Stealing my money. Yes. But no longer. One of the many reasons he’s started to treat me harsher over the last year.” Harry shook his head disgusted, already starting to fume.

 

Thankfully the Malfoys and Snape took the hint and let it drop. They carried the conversation, only casually, engaging him for a response here or there. 

 

For the most part Harry stayed in his head. This year he’d have to find a way to pull completely from the manipulative bastard’s grip.

 

“You are excited to attend the World Cup I am sure,” Narcissa smiled gently at him.

 

Harry perked up slightly, “Are we going?”

 

Lucius smirked, “We would never miss it.”

 

“Wicked!” Harry exclaimed, grinning.

 

***

 

When Harry finally got back to his room he flopped back on the bed in exhaustion. The rest of dinner had gone by relatively quickly. Before Snape had left he pulled him aside and assured him he needn’t worry. Then, as if to easy Harry’s mind, he told him he could firecall him, “...if you find yourself overwhelmed with the need to escape.”

 

He may have said it mockingly, but it truly did make him feel better to have an out. 

 

Hedwig’s light hooting drew him from his mind. He jumped up and let her fly in. “Hey girl,” he said, opening her cage and grabbing her some treats. “I wasn’t sure if you’d find me.” She nipped his finger at that, looking thoroughly disgusted at his lack of faith in her. He chuckled. “Look on the bright side, Heddy, you can fly as much as you want this summer!”

 

He left her cage open as he walked to the window. The sweet summer breeze still warmed his skin as it passed. He breathed it in deeply, enjoying this luxury. He was so used to being clammed up at the Dursleys. Stifled by the stagnant heat inside, or working hard in the yard as the sun bore down its hottest rays.

 

He decided he’d leave it open for the night. Hedwig deserved the freedom too. 

 

Grabbing his potions text he went to the bed, rolling to lay on his stomach, and began to read.

 


	7. Settling In

**Author's Note:** I went back through my previous chapters and corrected grammatical errors (though I'm sure there are still some) and also changed some dialogue to make Severus sound more appropriately himself. If you feel like going back and seeing the improved exchanges feel free, if not no biggy. They don't change any overall story meaning. So glad to have all the love! Thanks so much for your encouragement!!

**Story:**

As it turned out, Snape had been right, he real needn’t have worried.

 

Then next few meals had been a bit strained, but he fought to eat more and more each day until, after about a week, he was back to normal, eating fully as expected for a teenaged boy. It had also been a bit awkward, because that next morning Narcissa had insisted he start taking a nourishment potion with breakfast. “I noticed during your fitting, you are severely underweight. Now do not argue with me Child.” He had finally given in when they mentioned it may help him gain some height as well. He hated being so dreadfully short.

 

Other that that minor hiccup, life at the Malfoys was pretty ideal.

 

Harry spent almost every spare moment in the library. He would wake early and find himself a book to curl up with on one of the plushy chairs scattered randomly amongst the shelves, or sit at the long table at the back to scribble notes in his ever expanding journal. (Lucius had spelled it to keep adding new pages, but to outwardly stay the same size. Harry had been eternally grateful.) He’d rush through breakfast, and return to the library. After lunch, Lucius had suggested he work on his wandless magic.

 

Malfoy hadn’t been too pleased with the face that he was tasked with assisting Harry in practicing the new skill. 

 

Harry had spent the first few days in frustration, trying in vain as nothing happened. Zabini and Parkinson had sniggered as they easily played with fire. Malfoy huffed, obviously feeling cheated out of his own practice time.

 

Finally on the third day Malfoy snapped out in frustration. “Think of yourself and your power as the ocean.” He held his wand in his hand to demonstrate. “You can either have all of that power hit a wall having to funnel through your wand, or,” He pocketed his wand, “you could hit someone with a whole wave,” he said finishing by sending a wall of water splashing over the teasing Slytherins.

 

Harry was shocked, but the analogy had worked for him. He could focus on being a wave. Being able to visualize his magic consuming and drowning out his opponent's power was very effective. And like a hidden barrier had been dispelled, he was excelling at wandless magic. It was a very heady sensation, having so much of his power rush through him all at once. It was addictive.

 

By the end of the week he had even been able to send sparks from his fingertips, as they introduced him to Fire Magic.

 

After dinner it had become routine to find the whole Malfoy family with him in the library. They would have discussions over what Harry was reading, and answer any questions he may have had. Snape had even begun to join them on occasion. If they weren’t consumed in conversation, Harry and Malfoy would read, while Lucius and Narcissa worked on Ministry paperwork. Snape would grade scrolls, or read over Harry’s notes.

 

He had been secretly thrilled when Harry had fire called him, that second day he’d been with the Malfoys, to tell him he’d finished the potions book. When he’d come to collect it that night, Harry had practically hung from his side excitedly asking question after question. He was eager to see Harry back in his classroom, to see how much he would improve, having this extra knowledge and passion.

 

“Professor?” Harry asked timidly, as they all sat in the library. “I was just reading- Well, I was wondering if I could possibly come back to Hogwarts some time to practice brewing?”

 

Snape exchanged a quick look with Lucius before nodding. “Trying to dwindle my ingredient stock before school even starts?” he teased lightly.

 

Harry deflated slightly, “I think I’ll have improved. I’ve been reading all summer and-”

 

“I have been tasked with restocking the infirmary. I expect you tomorrow morning. Once I have seen proof of your improvement, you with assist me if filling that damned nurse’s demands.”

 

Harry smiled, nodding. “I’ll be over after breakfast. Thank you!”

 

***

 

And so this too had become a part of Harry’s schedule. Instead of going back to the library after breakfast, he spend his morning with Snape brewing until lunch.

 

“Harry,” Snape said stepping back from the cauldron they’d been working over. “Prepare yourself.” Harry nodded briskly, and focused on shielding his mind from Snape’s probe. He’d been able to push through Harry’s defense, but only for a minute, before Harry pushed him out forcibly.

 

“Adequate,” he nodded, though clearly pleased. He turned back to the resting potion. 

 

Harry huffed in frustration. “You still got through.”

 

“Yes. I have a Mastery in Mind Magic, and you have been practicing for two weeks. Alas our Boy Wonder is not indeed a natural at everything.”

 

He still just frowned.

 

“You are excelling far faster than most.”

 

“Has Sirius-?” he cut himself off.

 

Snape frowned at the sudden shift of topic. “What about him?”

 

Harry sighed. “Has he tried to get custody over me?”

 

“Did something happen with the Malfoys?”

 

“No,” he answered quickly, “I- I just thought he would have-”

 

Feeling physically ill, he forced himself to say, as naturally as he could, “He wants you to come and live with him Harry,” He understood Harry’s hurt feelings, his need, yet again, not being met by the people he trusted. “But,” he hesitated slightly, making himself continue, “he’s also a Gryffindor. I suspect he feels that you’ve chosen his cousin, Narcissa, over him. He is being immature.”

 

Harry frowned. “What am I going to do once I get back to school?” he asked with dread. “They’re going to turn all of Gryffindor against me.”

 

He didn’t need to ask who ‘they’ were. “You will live,” he said smirking at his pout. “Your single minded peers will likely be too smitten with excitement over the Triwizard Tournament to spare an unkind thought towards their hero.”

 

Harry laughed, “Don’t call me that.” He joining him, staring down over the cauldron. They had to let its grey content become a pasty blue before they could continue.

 

“Harry?” Dumbledore asked, shocked, from the doorway of the potions classroom.

 

Groaning Harry looked up from the potion before him. “Headmaster.”

 

“What are you doing here? How did you escape-”

 

“I didn’t  _ escape _ . Nor do I feel the need to.” He was disgusted with the man. “I’ve been coming to practice brewing.”

 

“Severus?” Dumbledore said accusatively. 

 

“I asked him not to say anything,” Harry snapped, glaring at him. “I didn’t want all of you hovering over me.”

 

“A lot of people are worried about your safety Harry and-”

 

“And I’m worried about the safety of potions grade. I can’t stop you all from fussing over me, but I can improve my potions skills, so that’s going to be my focus.”

 

“If you’re not going to be civil I’ll have to ask you to remain off Hogwart’s grounds until school begins,” he said grinning sharply.

 

“I’m being perfectly civil Dumbledore.”

 

“Harry,” Snape said quickly, before Dumbledore could continue, “Perhaps you ought to leave for the day.”

 

Harry was not pleased, having just got there an hour before, but nodded, “Yes Professor,” he said, as he walked towards Snape’s private quarters. “Shall I tell Narcissa to expect you at dinner?”

  
He nodded.  His eyes focusing, loathfully, on Dumbledore.

 

 


	8. Lesson

Harry was fuming when he arrived back at the Malfoys. “Harry? Back so soon?” Lucius asked, noticing him as he walked to a practice room the teens trained in. 

 

“Dumbledore,” he said stiffly, following Lucius.

 

“Aw. How unfortunate for Severus.” Harry only nodded, as he continued. “Though perhaps good for you. Narcissa’s sister Bellatrix is here. I’m sure she would love to meet you.”

 

Harry halted, “Bellatrix Lestrange?” he asked panicked. “Isn’t she-”

 

“She has was in Azkaban in the past, yes,” he answered calmly. “You are perfectly safe. She would never dare hurt you in our home.”

 

“Gee, that’s wonderfully comforting.”

 

“Nor would we allow a dangerous criminal, family or no, near our Draco,” Lucius chuckled before guiding him into the room. Harry felt a sharp pang of jealousy at that, but tried to ignore it. “Look who I found home early,” he said cheerfully announcing him to the room.

 

“Oh, Harry! Wonderful!” Narcissa said standing to hug him gently.

 

He could feel Bellatrix’s eyes lock onto him. She scanned him curiously. “Harry Potter.”

 

“Lady Lestrange,” he offered politely. She grinned manically at him. She had the Black family madness, that he’d only seen briefly in Sirius, and never in Narcissa. Her wild, black, curls stuck out everywhere just as they had in her Azkaban photo he’d seen in the Prophet third year. She was dressed far more casually than Narcissa would ever dare, but its lax style seemed to suit her. On her forearm a starkly black tattoo. It was exactly the same as the one he’d spotted on Narcissa and Lucius. It was of a snake coming from a skull. He thought maybe it was a family thing. It seemed odd, and strangely Dark. Once he could have sworn he’d seen the snake shifting farther from the skull on Lucius’ forearm.

 

She took his hand firmly, her eyes shining. “My sister tells me you are learning Dark Magic.”

 

Harry looked at Narcissa nervously. “N-no?”

 

“Fire Magic, Blood Magic? Snape is even starting Mind Magic with you, yes?”

 

“I’ve only been reading about Blood Magic,” he said defensively, “and, Fire and Mind Magic aren’t necessarily Dark. I haven’t done anything Dark.”

 

Her magic sparked like static electricity. It seemed to be in constant motion, reaching out around her. He could feel it continuously, zapping his own magic. It wasn’t painful, more… attention seeking. If forced you to notice it, demanding your full awareness. 

 

He’d noticed that ever since he’d broken the barrier down around his magic, he could see magic more than ever before. He wanted to ask if that was normal, but also felt strangely secretive over it. Her magic was very different from Lucius and Narcissa’s but also had a very similar undertone. He’d felt it in Severus too, though usually not. He had found that interesting, like Severus was masking his magical signature.

 

She laughed flashing her teeth. “There is nothing wrong with feeling the lure of the Dark Arts. They are quite seductive. Far more loving than the Light.”

 

“More  _ loving _ ?” he asked shocked.

 

“Oh yes,” she grinned, still not letting her wide eyes slip from him. She lovingly touched her tattoo. “Light Magic is far too cold, analytical. It’s all spells and wand waving. The Dark Arts allows you to be so much closer to your magic. You are your magic, and your magic is you.”  

 

Harry could feel his pulse quicken. He had felt that. It was the addictive feel of his wandless magic. It was what he felt in the other’s magic. The dance, the draw, interacting with his own core. Was that all Dark? ‘It can’t be,’ he assured himself, ‘Dark Arts are evil. I’d never like something as bad as Dark Magic.’

 

“Your magic protects you, and makes you powerful. You in turn exercise and feed your magic. Dark Magic is focused on allowing that exchange, encouraging it.  The Light  _ use _ their magic; control it. They don’t recognize it as being its own living thing, aiding you.”

 

Harry let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He met her eyes and held them. She grinned. “You can feel it, Potter,” she whispered leaning close to him. Her magic zapped him sharply, he shuddered and broke eye contact quickly.

 

“No,” he said defensively, “I don’t feel anything.”

 

“You can lie to me Potter, but not to yourself,” she grinned widened as he gasped as another zap was issued.

 

“I- I should-” he stuttered taking a couple backward steps, “It was nice meeting you Lady Lestrange, but-” he nervously glanced over his shoulder towards the door. “I’m- I was going to go and read-”

 

Lucius chuckled, “Oh come now Harry, your books can wait until after lunch, I am sure,” he said placing his hand low on his back guiding him back farther into the room.

 

Surprisingly enough it was Draco that spoke up next, “Come on. Aunty Trix was just going to show us how to start practicing Sensory Magic.”

 

Harry was very uneasy about continuing to be in Bellatrix’s presence, but he had really enjoyed getting to know the Slytherins. He wanted to get closer to them before they returned to school. And, he grudgingly admitted, he was also very interested in learning about a new form of magic. He nodded, following him over to the others.

 

“Do you know about Sensory Magic Harry?” Draco asked offhandedly as they walked.

 

“Very little. I always had a hard time distinguishing it from Mind Magic,” he admitted honestly.

 

“Hm, yes,” Pansy nodded, “a lot of people who aren’t familiar with the magics do; though they’re really very different.”

 

“Mind Magic is much more intrusive. You are entering someone’s mind, possibly even manipulating their ideas and memories,” Blaise explained. “Sensory Magic is more of an illusion. It’s similar to a hallucination. You make them see or hear or feel thing, in a way they are not.”

 

“For example,” Draco added, “Med witches and wizards often use Sensory Magic on terminal patients for pain management. Instead of wasting potions on them they ease their suffering through Sensory Magic. Their pain isn’t  _ actually _ eased at all but they feel that it is,” Draco said. “The same way in reverse, you can use Sensory Magic to torture someone. Make them feel extreme pain when physically their body is uninjured.”

 

“However, the most successful way to use Sensory Magic, is to not have them notice your influence at all. Small things.” Pansy added, “Making someone feel tired, or bored, around certain people, and light and excited around others. Make them feel safe, or trusting, or paranoid, or loved.”

 

“That,” Bellatrix grinned, stepping up behind them, “is the most advanced stage of Sensory Magic. Affecting one's psyche and emotions is a very intimate process.” She winked at Blaise, who rolled his eyes. “First you will learn Sensory Magic to improve and use on yourself. Zabini,” she snapped, “an example.”

 

“Decreasing your sound sensitivity for studying or sleeping.”

 

“Draco.”

 

“Increase light sensitivity to see in the dark.”

 

“Parkinson.”

 

“Increasing your sound sensitivity to eavesdrop.”

 

“Harry.”

 

“Increase your scent sensitivity to identify specific ingredients in potions, or to sense poisons in your food?” he said unsure.

 

“Making yourself feel refreshed and awake, after a late night,” Draco said.

 

Harry nodded, adding “or relaxed and calm before a test or battle, so you’re focused and not distracted by your nerves.”

 

“Increasing or decreasing your heat sensitivity for comfort,” Draco continued.

 

“Increasing your interest level in Magical History to stay awake,” Pansy smirked.

 

“Very clever children,” Bellatrix grinned and gave a bark of laughter so very similar to Sirius’.

 

The lesson was very strenuous, but it had been fun and overall successful. Harry had thoroughly enjoyed it. Having sweat dripping off of him and exhaustion thrum through his muscles was refreshingly nice. It had been too long since he felt like he has worked his magic. The nourishment potions had helped his muscles grow more defined. He’d also gained a good few inches.

 

He laughed excitedly as the lesson came to a close. He’d managed to increase his hearing to the  point where he could hear Lucius’ pulse across the room, and decrease it so he couldn’t hear when Pansy was yelling in his ear.

 

Bellatrix and himself, he found, actually worked incredibly well together. She both nurtured and challenged his magic throughout the lesson. He realized that this was probably an effect of her Dark Magic, it reaching out to caress his own, but he quickly pushed the thought away. ‘I’m not doing anything wrong,’ he reminded himself. With that reassurance he let himself give in and enjoy the lesson, and the dance between their magic.

 

She informed them that she would be returning to continue their lessons for the remainder of the summer. Harry was thrilled.

 

“Thanks so much for taking the time to train us Lady Lestrange,” Harry said still grinning with excitement over the lesson. Her manic energy, though clearly a sign of her madness, had actually become a comforting encouragement during the lesson. Harry found himself fueled by it, desperate to match her enthusiasm, her intensity.

 

Her eyes flashed excitedly, “I am simply making an investment in the uprising generation,” she grinned. “However, I must insist that you drop the formalities between us Harry. We are effectively family.”

 

Harry nodded, thrilled as he felt her magic encompassing him. “Bellatrix,” he said simply.

 

“You are taking to Sensory Magic very nicely. A natural,” she grinned, gently raising his chin; her thumb grazing his bottom lip. He preened at her compliment.

 

He was feeling very accomplished as he walked to his room to shower before lunch, and so he really shouldn’t have been as surprised when Kreacher showed up with bad news.

 

He had just walked into the dining hall when the dreaded house elf appeared in front of, halting him in place.

 

He glared, sighing in annoyance, “What do you want Kreacher?”

 

The creature sneered at him, “Kreacher find yous to say, Dumbledore is being able to saves you tonight.”

 

Harry’s disgust for the elf dissipated quickly to dread at having his newly found peace shattered. He looked quickly up at the Malfoys who were all watching in interest. “What do you mean Kreacher? How?”

 

“Master is not telling Kreacher,” he sniffed.

 

“Kreacher?” Bellatrix said curiously.

 

Kreacher turned, and quickly ran to Bellatrix and Narcissa, falling to his knees before them. “Ladies Black! Oh rightful Masters!”

 

Harry cursed himself for forgetting that he would have known them.

 

Narcissa looked at Harry curiously. “How do you know Kreacher? He is the last Black house elf.”

 

“Kreacher is havings to serve filthy, awful, Sirius,” Kreacher cried at their feet. “Traitor Black makes Kreacher cares for that boy.” He pointed horrified, at Harry.

 

“Sirius Black?” Pansy whispered behind her hand towards Blaise and Draco.

 

“Kreacher is telling filthy blood loving Black I is staying with his boy with rightful Ladies Black.”

 

“No,” Harry said snapping out in his panic. “Kreacher- Please,” he said desperately. “Please, don’t tell Sirius.”

 

“I is not listenings to yous! Filthy boy!” And with that he disappeared.

 

Harry’s shoulders dropped in defeat. “Oh God. He’s going to kill me. He was already mad at me, and now- Shit. He’s going to hate me.” Harry blabbered to himself pressing his hand over his eyes as he paced in his panic.

 

“How do you know Sirius?” Narcissa asked in disbelief.

 

“He’s- I mean- Fuck.” He stopped pacing, facing them. “He’s- Never mind that.” He continued his pacing. “Can Dumbledore really take me away from here?” he asked desperately.

 

A look of sudden understanding came across their faces, temporarily overlooking Sirius’ involvement, Lucius stood and walked to Harry taking his arm and leading him to sit. “No Harry. You will not be leaving us, unless you wish to do so.” He retook his seat at the head of the table. “Do you wish to leave?”

 

“No!” he said, probably too quickly. “I mean- I-”

 

“We want you to stay here too, Child,” Narcissa said kindly, as she reached across the table to take his hand. 


	9. Slytherin Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a billion years since I've post. Been really distracted. Hoping to post every week from now on. We'll see.

After lunch, Narcissa told them to take the day off and enjoy the sun. Harry knew it was obviously a ploy to try and distract him from over thinking what would happen later that night. He had wanted to hide in the library, or bury himself back in bed, but Pansy looped her arm in his and dragged him along with the others. “Come now Lion, we’ll show you the maze.”

 

The idea of fumbling about a maze didn’t exactly appeal to him but he agreed. Harry found it odd that they were all being so friendly with him. He _had_ gotten on better terms with them in the last few weeks… He shook it off, and tried to accept it; albeit with a grain of salt.

 

He soon found, it was far less fumbling than he had assumed. They all seemed to know the direct path to its center. There was a large gazebo-like structure there. Hidden in its seats, Pansy pulled a half filled bottle of Fire Whiskey. She wagged her brow at him, “What a swig? Oh, come on. You need it.”

 

Harry hesitantly took a large gulp, coughing only minimally as the burn sunk deep into his belly. In the already hot sun he felt himself break a sweat. “Wow. Merlin, I’m melting,” he said, as he started fanning himself.

 

They laughed teasingly at him. Pansy tugged him to sit beside her. Blaise and Draco both took a shot too. It didn’t seem to bother them as it had Harry. Pansy started fiddling with his hair, and he found it both very odd, and strangely endearing. “You should grow it out,” she said casually, “That way it won’t be so messy.”

 

“Hm,” he murmured noncommittally.

 

"Here we go..." Blaise smirked, rolling his eyes.

 

“Can I?” Pansy continued, sending a sharp glance in the Slytherin's direction.

 

“What?” he asked confused.

 

“Can I grow your hair out? You can change it if you don’t like it,” she said still tugging and smoothing his locks.

 

“Whatever,” he said shrugging. He had never really thought about growing it out, but he supposed it would be nice to not look so disheveled all the time.

 

She grinned widely, “Really?” she asked excitedly.

 

“Sure,” he said with a laugh, at her enthusiasm. “It’s just hair. I can change it whenever.”

 

“Oh I could kiss you!”

 

“Let’s stick to the hair,” he chuckled.

 

He suddenly felt his hair growing --an odd sensation-- to just passed his shoulders. She ran her fingers through it lovingly. She turned his chin this way and that to see different angled. She parted his hair slightly to the side before smoothing it out. He blew a loose strand out of his face. It lay relatively straight, and he could tell Pansy was pleased at her feat.

 

“You are so handsome!” she exclaimed.

 

“That’s all it took?” he said jokingly, smirking.

 

She smacked his shoulder, chuckling.

 

“It actually does look better,” Draco said offhandedly.

 

Blaise smirked, “Give the boys something to hang on to, yeah?” he winked.

 

Harry blushed. “It’s too hot for all this hair,” he pouted.

 

Pansy rolled her eyes, glaring at Blaise, before pulling a hair tie from her wrist. She tied his hair back in a ponytail. It felt a bit silly, but he’d seen Bill wear his hair like this last summer. And a few pictures of Sirius when he was younger had his hair pulled back in a high pony, or messy bun. It made him feel a bit girly, but he figured that was mostly a muggle thing, he’d have to get over.

 

“I guess it will help keep it out of my eyes during potions,” he said shrugging again.

 

“Now if we could just get rid of those glasses,” she mused aloud.

 

They sat lazily in the structure’s shade.

 

"So Sirius... You know him then?" Draco asked suddenly.

 

Harry tensed, feeling defensive. "What do you-"

 

"We know he's your godfather," Draco said cutting off any lies. "I didn't know you had been in contact with him though."

 

"How very Slytherin of you," Blaise teased, "Aiding a fugitive."

 

"He didn't do what they say," Harry said quietly.

 

"Is he really mad?" Pansy asked, no malice in her tone.

 

A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. "No more than Bellatrix."

 

"So very," Draco chuckled.

 

Harry grinned sitting up, and decidedly changing the topic. “I know what I want to do. I want to go flying!”

 

Pansy pouted, but the other boys looked pleased enough. “Sure.”

 

Draco bumped his shoulder into Pansy’s as they walked back towards the manor, “Come on Pans, we’ll fly to the lake.”

 

She grinned, and picked up her pace. “Get your suit little Lion. I simply demand you come swimming with me.”

 

Harry looked bemused. “I’m not sure I have one…”

 

“Mother wouldn’t have forgotten,” Draco assured him. “Now hurry and change.”

 

He stared at himself in the mirror, wearing dark green swimming trunks, and the grey tee he’d stolen from Severus. He was secretly pleased, that despite it having been washed, he could smell the Earthy tones from Severus' home. The swimming garm was similar to muggles, though shorter. They fit snugly, ending at his mid-thigh. He felt self-conscious and wished he knew what the others were wearing.

 

Sighing he tucked his wand in the waist of his trunks, grabbed his Firebolt, and quickly met the others back on the patio.

  
Draco wore similar dark green trunks and a black tank top. His pale skin seemed to radiate light under the summer sun's bright rays. 

 

Blaise wore black trunks, and a red and white striped tee. They both wore simple boat shoes.

 

Pansy wore a fairly see through black kaftan, with a navy bikini underneath. Her dark hair was pulled back in two cute pigtails, under a floppy sun hat. A Witch Weekly tucked beneath her arm.

 

“Oh,” Harry said hitting his forehead, as he noticed them all with towels. “Bloomer,” he called.

 

“Yes Masters Harry?” the elf squeaked excitedly.

 

“Do you mind bringing me a towel please?”

 

Flustered by his kindness, she simply popped away. Seconds later she returned.

 

“Thanks so much Bloomer!” Harry said taking the large beach towel offered to him.

 

“Yous is very welcome Master Harry.” She bowed low and popped away again.

 

Harry took the folded towel and place in on his floating broom, swinging astride it, using it as cushioning. The others followed his example, and took to the sky.

 

Harry whooped excitedly, flying quick circles, before zooming off randomly. It had been a good two months since he’d flown and it was exhilarating. His hair tied back whipped behind him. The wind fully on his face. He laughed as he zigzagged back to them.

 

As they flew over the maze towards the woods, Harry could see the lake amidst the trees. On the edge of the lake nearest the manor, a good few miles from the back of the maze, there was a dock and a massive sailboat. He flew wide circles around them as they flew ever nearer.

 

“Stop showing off Potter,” Draco laughed.

 

Harry just grinned, zooming quickly down to the lake. He let his feet drag in the water as he flew lazily across the lake. He turned back after a while to join them. Surprisingly they had bypassed the docks all together, and were setting up on the shore. It was on the top of a tall drop off into deep water below, perfect for jumping off.

 

“It’s beautiful here,” he said grinning. He knew he looked the part of the dopey Gryffindor, but he really couldn’t care less at the moment. He was so happy to be flying and enjoying the sun.

 

Harry dismounted quickly laying out his towel and tossing his broom and wand upon it. “Okay Pans,” he said seriously, “let’s do this.”

 

She smirked, “Maybe in a bit,” she mused, and started walking to her towel where her Witches Weekly lay. "I need to work on my tan," she said, pulling her kaftan over her head.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Harry said in warning, and grabbed her from behind. He then proceeded to throw her over the edge of the drop off and into the water. She screamed the whole way down. Blaise and Draco looked at him with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

 

“She’s going to kill you,” Blaise finally said.

 

Harry only grinned and dived off the edge to join her.

 

Pansy yelled and splashed him as he emerged. He only laughed and swam farther into the lake calling her to join. They lazily floated circles on their backs. Draco and Blaise followed not long after. Draco’s pale skin seemed to glow in sharp contrast to the dark water. The boys had both elected to take off their tops while swimming. They threw high tides over each other with their magic. Making swirls of water consume each other.

 

Pansy had anchored herself around Harry, her arms round his neck from behind, her nose tucked into him to hide from the on slaughter of waves. Laughing, Harry focused his magic to swirl, and pull at both of the boys' ankles, tugging them temporarily under the surface.

 

They sputtered, frantically flailing to stay afloat.

 

"Are you trying to kill us?!" Draco snapped, only mildly upset.

 

"Believe me, if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead," Harry said in his best Slytherin voice. The others burst into laughter.

 

After a bit longer, wading in the center of the lake, Harry paddled him and Pansy back to shore. With a quick wandless spell, Harry's Firebolt came to them, and he flew them, Pansy hugged tightly round his waist, to the top of the drop off.

 

They quickly laid out to dry and take in the sun. Harry grinned, arms folded behind his head, eyes resting. His skin drinking in the heat greedily.

 

"You know, you're wandless magic is improving greatly," Pansy said as she rolled onto her side to face him.

  
Harry mirrored her action, smirking. "Thanks. I've been practicing with Severus."

 

"Oh, Lion," she huffed, reaching out to tug at a loose strand of wet hair. "Let me fix this before it gets tangled."

 

A couple hours later found, Pansy and Draco lying in the sun, Blaise walking the line of the woods collecting potion ingredients, and Harry flying. He had jumped into the chilled water once more, so his wet shirt and trunks clung to his skin keeping him cool. He'd gone back to Pansy before she could fuse over his hair again, and she had dried it quickly, looking pleased with him. He was pretty sure she just liked to play with hair period, and none of the other boys would let her.

 

He flew lazy figure eights and circles, casual dips and dives, smiling as his loose hair fluttered behind him. The sun felt divine. He hadn't realized how much he needed this. The wind on his face, the air beneath his feet, the rush of power, the speed, and the freedom. Flying was his eternal safespace. He breathed deeply, taking in the freshness; the sun, and the sweetness that always seemed to permeate the air here.

 

With the night's drama looming nearer, he tried desperately to soak in as much peace and stability he could, from his surroundings. If was baffling to think how much he'd settled in here after just shy of a month. Everyone had been so welcoming, and kind; teaching him new magic, and making sure he was comfortable.

 

The thought that all of that might be disrupted, even if it meant returning to Sirius, was disheartening. He was actually enjoying his summer. It felt like a cruel joke. All these years of suffering with the Dursleys, and now that he was content with his placement the Order finally decides to take action.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Pansy hailing him back to the drop off. He flew laxly back, not really wanting to give up the freedom of the sky just yet.

 

The sun had gotten lower, tinting the sky with the beginning of darkness. They had decided it best to head back, lest they miss dinner.

 

“Race you back!” Harry grinned.

 

They agreed, letting Pansy have a whole five minutes head start, Blaise left with a three minute head start, and Draco stubbornly stayed to start with Harry. They took off zooming quickly passed Blaise, and catching up to Pansy pretty easily. Harry and Draco were nose to nose.

 

They flew full speed into the patio, neither willing to slow, and lose their lead. They both dismounted mid air rolling out of the fall. Harry was laughing with excitement. “I totally won.”

 

Draco scoffed, laughing as well, “No way.”

 

Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Severus all watched on in shock. They had been sitting out on the patio waiting for the teens to return. Lucius chuckled, grinning at their sheer mirth. It was a rare thing to see his son loosen up enough to enjoy himself so fully. Blaise and Pansy reached the patio not too long after.

 

“Who won?” Blaise asked.

 

“I did,” they both answered at once.

 

“Boys,” Pansy said shaking her head.


	10. Bad News, Good News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since I posted. I'm trying. Thanks to those of you who are patient enough to wait for my updates! Your feedback has really helped me move forward. Lots of love xoxox

After quickly changing out of their lakeware, they meet back down for dinner.

 

The mood was light, as they devoured their meal. The teens all talked excitedly.

 

“-and then Draco sent a huge wave over us!” Harry recanted excitedly, “It was so fun, Cissy! You should have seen it!”

 

Narcissa hid her grin behind her hand, nodding at his animated storytelling.

 

Bellatrix seemed lost in thought, or maybe absent of them, as her eyes scanned over Harry. He smiled gently at her, before letting his excitement persist.

 

“And I see Pansy got to your hair,” Lucius added amused.

 

Harry nodded excitedly, as he lifted his hand to push a loose lock behind his ear. He hadn’t quite found the trick to tying it up yet; he’d have to ask Pansy to show him again.

 

“Now, Professor,” Pansy said seriously, Severus raising a brow across the table, “you need to fix our little Lion’s eyes so we can do away with those awful glasses.”

 

Severus coughed to hide his shocked chortle, “Little Lion?” he said raising a brow at Harry.

 

He shrugged, still grinning. He’d never had a better summer day.

 

“Harry.”

 

And just like that it was over.

 

The stern voice of his godfather, had the rooms good mood dissipate violently. He jumped fully out of his chair, seeing him stand in the doorway. “Sirius!”

 

The adults all stood, drawing their wands. “Black,” Lucius spoke in a eerily calm tone, sending chills down Harry’s spine.

 

“Harry,” Sirius said again, glaring passed him, his gaze zeroing in on his cousins. Harry rushed to his side, throwing his arms around him. Sirius wrapped him tightly with his free arm, though still held his wand trained on the Slytherins. “Did they hurt you?” he asked, finally turning his eyes back to Harry, cupping his face lovingly, and smoothing his newly lengthened hair.

 

“What?” Harry frowned, “No,” he said shaking his head, “Of course not. They’re my friends.”

 

“No,” he growled, “they’re not.” Sirius pulled an ugly sneer, pushing Harry behind him. “You think you’re going to get away with kidnapping my godson?” he spat out cruelly. “Think you can fill his head with lies?!”

 

Bellatrix started laughing in a deranger fashion, as if she didn’t fully comprehend her surroundings. Then without warning, her face still the picture of glee, a spell was cast, whizzing at Sirius’ chest. He barely blocked it in time, sending a reply quickly back to her. Lucius and Narcissa summoned the teen Slytherins, casting protective charms over them. Severus seemed to be making his way around the outskirts of the room, getting a clear shot, he cast Harry under a protective charm too.

 

That got Sirius’ attention like a smack to the face. He screamed, slipping deeper into the crazed Black madness. “Get your filthy magic off of him!”

 

Harry jumped in front of Sirius, letting Severus' ward around him absorb the spell Bellatrix had cast.

 

“Stop it! All of you!” he gave a pleading look to Bellatrix, before turning to Sirius, “Please Padfoot,” he begged.

 

Sirius' eyes darted around to the predatory snakes, “Fine,” he barked. “We’re leaving.” He lowered his wand to his side, though didn’t put it away.

 

Instinctively Harry stepped closer to him, letting their hands clasp together, only to pull away as Sirius started to walk them towards the exit.

 

“Sirius, I-” he swallowed thickly at his godfather's disapproving look. “I have to stay here.”

 

“No, Albus has-” he started, grasping Harry’s arm again.

 

“I- I want to stay.”

 

The confusion and dejection that crossed his face was almost enough for Harry to give in; say it had been a joke. “You want to stay here? You’d rather stay with them than me?” It was anger that filled his voice now.

 

Harry shuddered inwardly. “ _Would_ I be staying with you?” he asked skeptically.

 

“Yes,” he nodded avidly.

 

“No,” Severus said gently, from Harry’s side.

 

“You shut your mouth Snivellus!” Sirius barked harshly.

 

“Sirius!” Harry chastised, frowning. “So- I’d be with you? Not the Weasleys?” he added, needing the clarification.

 

Sirius clenched his jaw, looked exasperated, “What’s the difference?” he asked angrily. “You’d really rather stay with these snakes than with your friends? More than me?!”

 

Harry looked desperately towards Severus and Lucius who had been inching closer to him. “I- "

 

“Stop being a child Black,” Severus hissed. “Though I am sure it is necessary for you to guilt people into maintaining in your presence, it is highly inappropriate to do to a child.”

 

“You stay out of this! You snivelling grease ball!”

 

“Sirius,” Harry said quietly. “I don’t- I-" he huffed, frustrated. He didn't know how to explain himself. "I love you.” He tentatively reached towards his hysterical godfather. “I would never choose to leave you,” he said, letting himself be pulled bodily into Sirius’ arms. “You’re my family. The only family I've ever- But-” he choked out, “But I don’t know if I want to be in the Order. And if I go back- I don’t want Dumbledore to-”

 

Sirius held him at arm's length. He eyed his wildly, searching for... an explanation? An apology? Harry wasn't sure. Suddenly finding, or not finding, what he was looking for, his eyes darkened, “You’re nothing like your father.”

 

Harry’s stomach sunk, feeling like he’d got his breath knocked from him physically.

 

“Black!” Severus snarled.

 

“Sirius-” he said feeling himself tear up.

 

Sirius glared at him before dropping his hands from Harry’s shoulders. He turned to leave looking disgusted. Harry stood there as if struck; frozen in place. He only resurfaced when Sirius slammed the door exiting the room.

 

“Wait! Sirius-” he yelled running after him. “Please- I- I’m sorry!” he begged.

 

“Harry!” Severus shouted running after him.

 

Sirius had already flooed away, and Severus had just managed to grab Harry round the waist, pulling him from the nearest mantle. “Harry,” he said gentle now. Holding him tightly as he tried to free himself.

 

Harry was screaming, tears escaping rapidly. “LET ME GO!!” he wrestled frantically. He cried harder as the vice grip around him was unyielding. “He hates me, he hates me,” he sobbed, finally deflating in Severus' arms.

 

“No,” he said softly. “He’s just hurt. He doesn’t understand why you need space and so he lashed out,” he sighed in frustration. It made him sick to be defending Black, but he knew it was what Harry needed. “You can’t go back there for him Harry,” he paused. “I can’t stop you from returning, but- If what you said was true. Don’t go back because of him. He will always love you.”

 

After a few minutes of silence, he continued, “I’ll go speak to Albus. Find out what, if anything, has developed.”

 

Harry didn’t reply, but after he was released he quickly made his leave, hiding upstairs in his room.

 

***

 

Severus found him hours later. He entered when there was no response to his gentle knocking.

 

Harry lay on his bed, his eyes not shifting from staring at the ceiling, even as Severus stepped farther into the room. 

 

“Do I have to leave?” Harry asked flatly.

 

Severus sighed.

 

Harry’s body grew tense, and his stomach twisted violently. “I knew it,” he said bitterly.

 

“It’s not as you imagine it to be Harry.”

 

He scoffed, rolling over on his bed to hide his face.

 

He knew he was being irrational and dramatic. He never really expected to stay here. He never expected he want to this badly, either. He felt betrayed by them... and himself. 'Why did I let myself fall for this?’ he berated himself harshly.

 

Severus sat tentatively on the edge of his bed, waiting for him to unbury his head from his pillows.

 

“I’m so stupid,” he said sitting up, his head hanging low to avoid eye contact.

 

“Harry-”

 

“The Weasleys?” he asked crudely, like the name was poison on his tongue.

 

“No.”

 

Harry’s head snapped up, panic across his face. “Who?” he asked fearing the answer.

 

He hesitated, looking at Harry, searching for something. “Me.”

 

Shock flooded him.

 

“You-?” Harry paused as if afraid to ask, “You what?”

 

“I plan on adopting you,” he said firmly, “if you find that acceptable.”

 

An almost confused hope flashed across his face for a mere second before it was gone, replaced with grief.

 

“I can’t do that to you Professor. Dumbledore-” he finished angrily, “I won’t let him ruin your life because of me.”

 

“It was my idea Harry.”

 

“Don’t lie to me!” he yelled.

 

“Harry, I swear to you.”

 

Harry hung his head again trying to hid his face as he blinked back tears. He was so overwhelmed, and confused, and emotionally exhausted. This whole day had been a whirlwind of extremes. The best and worst all mixed up for him to sort through yet again. He felt so lost. He didn’t know what he wanted, or how to feel, about anything.

 

“Do you- If you wish to stay with the Malfoys-” he offered hesitantly, at Harry’s silence.

 

Suddenly Harry leaned forward and buried his face in his neck, his arms pulling him nearer to himself. Severus froze for a second before reciprocating the hug.

 

“So you wouldn’t mind it-?” he asked, forcing a soft chuckle, though his own stomach was bundled in a tight ball of nerves. He held Harry at arms length to read his reaction.

 

“I- I don’t… I swear I won’t be any trouble this year!”

 

“Harry-”

 

“I’ll get an O in potions. I’ll-”

 

“You do not have to- Those things will not effect this arrangement,” he said firmly. “I will be a parent to you, and you will be a child to me. I- I will not be perfect. I will make mistakes, and I may even hurt you. But I swear that I will protect you, that I will be by your side. We can work together to get this right. And I swear I will never leave you.”

 

Harry was crying when Severus pulled him back into his chest tightly.

 

“That being said, I fully expect that O,” he said smirking. Harry choked out a startled laugh.

 

He explained that they would need to officiate the adoption once Harry turned fifteen, but legally his guardianship had already been shifted to Severus.

 

They had decided that Harry would stay at the Malfoys, until the World Cup. That would allow him the freedom to remain with his friends, while still giving Harry a few days to get used to his new home before school started. Harry was assured by the Malfoys that his room would always be his, and that he was welcome always.


	11. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm such a loser guys. I'm trying. Know that I have not abandoned you, or this story. I have over 60,000 words, it's just not in order, so I'm working on the chapters to come. Thank you so much for the continued support! It means so much to me.

“Harry?” Draco called, one morning.

 

He had woken early and found his way to a corner of the library. He was surprised to see Draco, as he usually elected to sleep until breakfast began.

 

“Hey, over here,” he called poking his head out from behind the end of one of the shelves.

 

“What are you doing up here?” he asked exasperatedly.

 

Harry shook his head, “It’s fairly routine.”

 

“It’s- You’re already late for breakfast. Mother sent me to come for you.”

 

Harry frowned, casting a quick wandless tempus, “I guess I got distracted…”

 

As Draco lead him into the dining hall, Harry was surprised to see Severus, Pansy, and Blaise waiting along with Lucius and Narcissa.

 

“What-? Is this an intervention?” he joked nervously, looking back at Draco.

 

“Ha ha,” Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes.

 

“What?” he said looking at them all again. Frowning down at the fancy spread before him. He shrugged again, looking lost at Severus. “What?”

 

Severus raised a brow, “Take a seat Harry.”

 

His stomach dropped, quickly searching his mind for anything he may have done to warrant all this, as he sunk into his chair. “I didn’t do anything,” he finally blurted out after a couple minutes of everyone just staring at him.

 

Blaise muffled his laugh quickly.

 

“Happy Birthday Harry,” Severus said smirking.

 

“Oh my god,” Harry groaned, letting his head fall on to his folded arms across the table. “I hate you guys!”

 

They all chuckled.

 

“Oh little Lion,” Pansy chattled. “You break far too easily. We’ll have to work on that,” she teased, stroked his hair lovingly.

 

Draco laughed, “You thought you were in trouble on your birthday?”

 

“I forgot,” Harry whined, pulling an exaggerated pouty face.

 

“You forgot it was _your birthday_?” he asked as if that was the most absurd thing he’d ever heard.

 

He just shrugged.

 

Blaise pondered aloud, “We could go to a dance club to celebrate” he suggested wagging his brow.

 

Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“We could go shopping!” Pansy added eagerly.

 

“Father could get us into the Ministry library,” Draco teased. “Though ours is much better…”

 

Harry smirked.

 

“We already have plans arranged,” Lucius said, shaking his head amusedly at the children.

 

Harry turned shocked, to him. “Plans?” he asked nervously.

 

“Of course Child,” Narcissa smiled. “You weren’t expecting another day of lessons for your special day were you?” she laughed teasingly.

 

Harry blushed lightly. “You don’t have to do anything for me. It’s fine, really.”

 

“Nonsense,” Lucius chuckled, “Severus planned the perfect birthday excursion for you, little Lion.”

 

Harry, embarrassing as it might be, loved that Pansy’s nickname for him had stuck. It made him feel accepted, and loved. He turned to look expectantly at Severus.

 

“Surprise,” he shrugged as way of explanation, continuing to eat, despite the huffs of impatience he received from the teens around him. He had had plenty of practice enduring frustrated youth.

 

***

 

An hour later found Harry practically bouncing as he pulled his friends through PMEALO aka Potions Masters’ Exclusive Apothecary and Literature Outlet.

 

He was excitedly zigzagging through the shop. Lucius and Narcissa followed casually in his wake, subtly picking up everything his eyes lingered on. They knew he would never ask. Severus was busily grabbing any, and every book that he knew Harry would need or enjoy.

 

‘How has it taken me this long to find my love of potions?’ he asked himself.

 

He stood on the third floor of the shop, overlooking the massive room below. There were cauldrons simmering, bubbling, brewing, everywhere he looked. On the far wall the in-house ingredients grew. The sun rays sat in the air, making it easy to see all the fumes swirl laxly up. The familiar Earthy scent, Harry had come to recognize as Severus’ chambers, mixed with the intoxicating scent of books made him grin. The twisting isles seemed to stretch on for miles. Every time he turned his head something new caught his eye.

 

The abrupt thought of how much Hermione would love it here, passed before he could stop it. He put the unwelcome thought from his mind. He didn’t need to think about them; not today.

 

He quickly forgot any thoughts of prying Gryffindors, as he turned to spot a Gas Potion set up. He’d read about it in that first Potions book Severus had lent him.

 

The Slytherin teens, though enjoying themselves explore, were more amused watching Harry eagerly absorbing his surroundings. They hid their snickers as Severus joined Harry and began talking to him animatedly --well animated for him.

 

“How do you use this exactly?” Harry asked, tilting his head, looking at the apparatus from a new angle. It seemed to be a glass cauldron turned upside down, set up on legs.

 

“Gas cauldrons are fairly simple to use." Severus went on to tell him that the cauldron was, as usual, placed over a flame. Ingredients were either thrown directly into the flames, or brewed in a smaller cauldron between the flame and the brim of the gas cauldron. "... causing the gases to raise into the cauldron above."

 

"And how do you collect the potion- er, gas -if it's a gas?"

 

"It is still considered a potion, despite its gaseous state," he assured. "There are two ways to store gas potions. Here," he said, pointing to a knob near the top of the cauldron that Harry had previously overlooked, "is where you would release the gas into a particular receptacle. This would allow it to maintain in gas form in storage. However, this is the most unstable state, and most likely to be compromised. Therefore," he said, lifting a curved glass tube, "you would attach this to the knob," he said demonstrating. The slender tube, at first, went straight up, before curving downwards at a forty-five degree angle. "Allowing the gas out at a slower rate, the gas will condensate into a liquid state. Thus allowing its storage in a more stable form."

 

He also explained that, differing from his prior belief, the cauldron and its attachment, are not made of glass. "They are made with a clear stone formed only by the fae. It is a luxury few can afford, however, quite necessary in gas potions." 

  
After three hours in the massive shop, gifts privately purchased, they dragged Harry out.

 

“The next shop will be to your liking as well, though perhaps not as exciting,” Severus chuckled.

 

“There’s more?” Harry asked astounded.

 

After a quick lunch, they continued, using the restaurant's floo to get to the new town. Arriving in the cities market floo terminal had been an excitingly, hectic experience. A few children had tugged excitedly on the hems of their parents cloaks and pointed, but that had been the extent of it. He shyly smiled and waved at them. Some people seemed to smile extra wide at him as they passed; he just smiled back. He was glad people didn’t gawk and interrupt him like they did in Diagon Alley.

 

They had to walk a few blocks to the shop. The road was wide, though much less crowded than Diagon. Harry had an excited spring in his step --like a puppy-- as he took in the sun shining on his face.

 

Severus needn’t have worried that Harry would not be entertained.

 

Harry’s eyes lit up as they approached the overgrown nursery. He was privately pleased every time he found Harry’s interest sparked by the things he himself held dear.

 

He looked seriously at Harry, “Now, we are not leaving this store until you choose fifteen plants to add to our private greenhouse. Lady Foley knows what I have already.”

 

Harry nervously chewed his lip, but nodded. The ‘our’ hadn’t slipped his notice. It both scared and thrilled him. He explored the greenery, potions ingredients, and extensive catalog of seeds. The humid air, hot and heavy in their lungs, left them damp and glistening with sweat by the time they were through. Severus had excitedly purchased all twenty-five plants Harry had selected. He knew that Draco had had to coerce him into adding the extras, but he was thoroughly pleased.

 

Stepping out of the greenhouse was a breath of fresh air. Even the beating sun was a reprieve from the groggy foliage behind them. Pansy had feigned annoyance when Harry asked her to tie up his hair, complaining of the heat.

 

As they walked back to the floo terminal a nervous girl ran up to him grabbing his hand. He looked down shocked. At her wide eyes he crouched down to be more at her height. “Hello,” he smiled. She smiled up at him through her long, golden bangs, handing him a large sunflower. He grinned, “For me?” She quickly ran off to her parents. They smiled, clearly having seen the exchange.

 

“Happy Birthday!” they called waving, as they melted into the crowd.

 

Harry stared in shock. The others didn’t seem at all surprised. He happily put the flower with the rest up their plants before Otto popped them back to Hogwarts.

 

“Now,” Draco said excitedly, “We saved the best for last!”

 

Harry spun around to stared at the group. “Really?” he asked looking nervous. “You guys didn’t need to do all this. We can just go back-”

 

“Not a chance Lion,” Narcissa smiled, patting his cheek.

 

They made Harry cover his ears as they flooed, so as to not spoil the last surprise. He’d laughed, but complied easily, flooing beside Draco and Narcissa.

 

When he stepped out of the fireplace, he was instantly enveloped in a chill of cool air. His eyes had to adjust to the dim surroundings as he stepped forward, giving the others room to floo in behind him. It seemed that the floo was in a side room to the shop, blocked off by a rich purple curtain.

 

The crowd on the other side all seemed to be complaining loudly. Harry frowned nervously, towards the Malfoys. As the others arrived, the crowd on the other side of the curtain continued. Harry thought it was odd that no one else seemed to be reacting to them.

 

“Where are we?” he finally asked.

 

Pansy smirked, raising a brow, “Can’t you hear them?”

 

“Uh…?” He was so confused.

 

Suddenly Lucius drew back the curtain revealing the dark room filled with snakes in large tank aquariums.

 

Harry inhaled sharply rushing forward. “Oh no!” he said in horror.

 

Severus followed quickly. “What’s wrong? I thought you might-”

 

“They all hate it here!” he said looking around frantically. “I thought it was weird none of you were reacting…” he trailed off turning to the nearest snake and began hissing insistently.

 

The shop owner was hailed down by Lucius as Harry frantically hissed to snake after snake. He had gaped at Harry’s ability, offering him a job on the spot. Harry glared at him, before acting as translator to help ease the snakes discomfort.

 

“Mr. Potter, I am forever in your debt. Please take any snakes, as a sign of my gratitude, and apology,” he offered. “I insist!”

 

The Slytherins had all looked down their noses at him at his mishandling of the snakes.

 

“Come on Harry,” Draco said excitedly. “Father had planned on getting us both one.”

 

Harry was very uncomfortable with the idea. How was he supposed to look around at these intelligent creatures, all calling out their thanks to him, and even think about _buying_ one. It seemed so wrong.

 

“I’m not sure…”

 

“They’re probably better off with us,” Pansy offered. “At least you can talk to them.”

 

“I guess… But they are not pets,” he insisted. He helped pair a snake to Draco’s personality so they were in sync with each other.

 

Draco had been introduced to a bright white, snow ball python named Tal shortly after. Her pale yellow markings barely visible. She had found his fair complexion calming, and her proud attitude was worthy of the name Malfoy. She was as wide round as Draco's biceps, and nearly five feet long. She used her length to curl lightly up Draco’s arm and over his shoulders.

 

“She calls you Dragon,” he informed them, smirking. “She would like to be called Tal, or Mother.”

 

“Is she a mother?” Draco asked excitedly, looking for eggs.

 

Harry laughed. “No. It’s a snake thing. There is no higher title. To be a Mother is to be a creator of life; to take the form of God.” He shook his head, grinning. “How very alike you both are, thinking highly of yourselves.”

 

Draco took no offense to this, only grinned and stroked her face. “Mother Tal,” he mused, letting the name roll from his tongue.

 

Harry had taken a long time speaking to the snakes before finding Pax. He was a black mamba. His belly was white and, because he was still young, his back was only a dark gray. It would darken as he grew older. He would also, surely, gain some length as he grew older. He was only two and a half feet long, though no thicker than a broom handle.

 

“Snake Speaker!” he’d called. “Snake Speaker, why are you speaking to us snakes?”

 

“I was hoping one of you would like to leave with me,” he’d explained.

 

“Yes, alright then.”

 

He laughed. “That please? I can keep looking-”

 

“Raise me to your shoulder Snake Speaker.”

 

Harry did so, hesitantly.

 

“Yesss. This isss where I ssshall sstay,” his hissing grew longer as he relaxed into the collar of his light tee. Harry supposed it made sense. The card on his tank said he was a tree dwelling snake. He would enjoy the look out and height Harry offered.

 

“What shall I call you?” he asked, stroking his back gently.

 

“Paxxx,” he hissed. “And I sshall call you asss I pleasse.”

 

Harry shook his head chuckling. “Yes Pax, as you please.” Introducing him to Heddy was going to be a nightmare.

 

In the end both snakes were gifted to them. With Blaise and Pansy cooing over the new snakes, they all headed home.


	12. Birthday Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. Thanks to everyone leaving comments and kudos!!! It really means the world to me.

Pax had refused to leave Harry’s shoulders. He had hissed happily as he soaked in the sun. He hadn’t been pleased with the floo trip home and, despite Harry’s warning, it had earned him a nip below his ear.

 

“You know you’re poisonous right?” Harry hissed.

 

“Yesss, Snake Speaker. You had besst remember that before you crossss me again.”

 

“I did warn you,” he said exasperated.

 

Pax hissed angrily in response.

 

Pansy was laying across Harry’s bed, Blaise sat at the foot of it, and Draco reclined lazily in his desk chair, proudly stroking Tal.

 

Harry was being forced to model outfit after outfit that Pansy and Blaise picked out for him. Not an easy feat, I might add, due to the fact that Pax was still wrapped securely around his neck.

 

“Next!” Pansy called happily from the bed.

 

He groaned. “I’m thoroughly not enjoying this,” he muttered. “Isn’t it my birthday?”

 

Blaise smirked. “Pay back little Lion. Three hours! Three hours you made us stay in that potions shop!”

 

“You’re lucky Severus was with to drag him away,” Draco added, distracted by Tal, “lest we’d still be there.”

 

Finally, just before Harry was going to refuse to continue, Draco looked up saying simply. “That one. Now let’s go down to dinner.” Harry graciously accepted the out.

 

Pansy and Blaise bickered over who had chosen the best robe for him to wear, and how he should try on a couple more. Harry easily ignored them, as he followed Draco out of his room. The robe was a midnight blue. Beneath it he wore tightly fitted, black trousers, a black formal shirt, and a matching blue vest.

 

Pansy was quick to catch up, looping her arm in his just as they made it to the top of the stairs. Blaise sniggered from behind them.

 

As they descended farther down Harry noticed the clamor from the dining hall.

 

“What’s going on?” he asked, his steps faltering.

 

“Such a timid little Lion you are,” Pansy cooed. As they reached to landing she tucked a wayward lock behind Harry’s ear. “Stand up tall and smile,” she instructed, curtly.

 

Feeling nervous he straightened his shoulders, and threw open the door.

 

“Happy Birthday!” the crowd cheered upon his entrance.

 

He wanted to slink back out of the room.

 

“What a rowdy bunch you’ve surrounded me with,” Pax hissed, unimpressed from around his neck.

 

Feeling slightly guarded by his snake he relaxed. “Believe me, Pax, this was not my idea.”

 

Harry wasn’t even sure who most of the people were. There were the Malfoys, Severus, and Bellatrix, a man beside her, who he assumed was her husband. There were a few other couples, four young girls ranging in age, a tall boy a handful of years older than himself, and oddly enough Crabbe and Goyle.

 

It seemed people were mingling before dinner was to be served. Pansy walked him round making introductions. “These are my parents Harry,” she said smiling.

 

“Lord and Lady Parkinson,” he nodded politely as he shook their hands. They greeted him kindly, thanking him for keeping Pansy busy over the summer.

 

“She simply wouldn’t stop talking about you,” Lady Parkinson chuckled.

 

Harry blushed, “She’s been a great friend to me. I’m so grateful we were able to get to know each other, at last.”

 

He learned that the young girls where Pansy’s sisters: Pyrola, Peony, Pyxie, and Poppy. He noticed they, like Pansy, all wore a simple white gold necklace with the flower they were named for.

 

Up close he recognized Pyrola. She'd started at Hogwarts last year, he wondered why he'd never connected the two. Peony and Pyxie, the twins, would be starting school this coming year, and were very shy. Little Poppy was only four. She stared unabashedly at Harry, completely smitten with him, and Pax --a fact the snake had not been pleased over.

 

The man beside Bellatrix had indeed been her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange. He was a huge man, both in impressive height and sheer mass. His shoulders were wide and his chest a solid wall of muscle. His brother Rabastan, was the exact same. They had both shook his hand firmly, and looked him over with the same hungry eyes Bellatrix had.

 

He had happily moved on, as Blaise pulled him aside to introduce his parents. Similarly to the Parkinsons they had thanked Harry for occupying Blaise. Harry thought it was sort of odd.

 

“You will be good to keep him out of trouble this year,” Lord Zabini nodded seriously.

 

Harry chuckled nervously. “With any luck, he will keep me in line,” he replied.

 

The laughed lightheartedly.

 

“This is my brother, Marco,” Blaise nodded to the tall boy, impatiently. He clearly didn’t hold a fondness for the older boy. Similar to Blaise, he wore thin silver earrings in the upper shell of his ears. Though where Blaise wore only two bar rings in his right ear, Marco elected to adorn his ears with four in each, bars and hoops alike.

 

Harry had noticed that both Lord and Lady Zabinis had several piercings as well. He quickly filed it away as something to ask Blaise about later.

 

“A pleasure Mr. Potter,” Marco leered. “Basil has told you of me, I am sure?” Blaise cringed beside him at the childish nickname. “As heir to the Zabini family, I feel it necessary I apologize in advance for my brother’s…” he waved his hand vaguely in Blaise’s direction. “Well, you have spent time with him,” he laughed crudely.

 

“Hm,” Harry said unimpressed. “I’m afraid he hasn’t spoken of you, no. I’d always assumed he was the heir,” he said kindly, despite his disliking of the boy.

 

“Little Basil? An heir?” he asked feigning horror. He pulled an exaggerated look of distaste, like the mere idea had left a bad taste in his mouth. “Could you imagine? I think our family would crumble.”

 

“Really?” Harry asked sarcastically. “I’ve always found him to be a very level headed, and insightful person. Though if being the heir of Zabini requires you to be so blatantly pompous, and to disrespect your own family, publicly I might add, then I suppose I can see why he would never be suited to lead your household.” He turned promptly, leaving the sputtering Zabini heir in his wake.

 

“Truly a pleasure to meet you Lord and Lady Zabini,” he said, nodding, before turning and walking away. Grinning Blaise, followed after him.

 

“I'm calling you Basil from now on, you realize?” Harry teased lightly.

 

He glared, “Don't you dare.”

 

“You know, it means regale in Greek. He's basically saying you're a king while he's merely an heir.” As his resistance persisted, Harry continued, “Plus you call me ‘little Lion.’”

 

“That is purely out of affection.”

 

“Oh believe me, I am purely going to love calling you Basil,” Harry smirked.

 

He was introduced to Lord and Lady Crabbe and Goyle, in much the same format. They all seemed, if not the most bright, quite kind.

 

“Harry!” Goyle called out.

 

“Goyle,” he said politely.

 

He scrunched his face up displease. “No. Pans said we were friends now.”

 

Crabbe nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! That means you call us by Greg and Vinny, and we call you Harry.”

 

“Uh- Okay?” he said a little startled. “Sure,” he said shrugging. “How has your summer been?” he asked friendly.

 

“Very good. Me and Vinny blew things up!” Greg shared animatedly.

 

Harry laughed. “Really? That sounds fun,” he grinned.

 

“So fun!” Vinny exclaimed.

 

Just then he noticed Sirius, Remus, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, hovering near the door of the dining hall. He stared in shock. “I- Please excuse me a moment,” he muttered hurriedly.

 

He quickly found Severus’ eyes, nodding towards the door. Severus glanced quickly over his shoulder before he turned back to Harry. He stepped between Harry and the Gryffindors. “They, however unfortunate, were invited I’m afraid. I apologize for not approving it with you prior, it was meant as a surprise,” he said uncertainly. “Though if you rather, I would gladly rid of them-”

 

Harry looked unsure, “No- No it’s okay.”

 

“Feel free to change your mind,” he added hopefully as he was swept away by Narcissa.

 

He hesitantly made his way nearer to the Gryffindors.

 

“Harry!” Remus cheered loudly, capturing him in a hug. Harry smiled, returning it. Despite his grudge, it felt nice to have him here. The hug didn’t last long, however, as Remus jumped back at Pax’ hissing.

 

Harry laughed, apologizing bashfully. “This is Pax. I just got him today.”

 

He timidly glanced at Sirius. He looked superbly uncomfortable, but he grinned when he caught Harry’s eye. “Hey, kiddo, Happy Birthday!” he said mussing his hair.

 

Harry wasn’t really sure how he felt. It was their first interaction since he’d stormed out, telling him he had fallen from his father's grace. He was glad Sirius didn’t seem mad at him, but he was also angry that he was acting like he hadn’t hurt Harry; like he would _obviously_ have been forgiven. Or worse yet, that nothing had happened.

 

He decided to postpone communication between him and Sirius for now. He ignored the Weasleys outright.

 

“Harry,” Pansy said catching his arm excitedly. “Professor Lupin,” she nodded politely, before turning back to him. “Narcissa wants you for pictures. Oh,” she huffed, “Who fussed your hair.” She smoothed it as she pulled him along. As he looked apologetically over his shoulder at Remus, he noticed the Gryffindors tentatively making their way farther into the room, merging with the crowd.

 

Little did he know that ‘pictures’ was its own event. Everyone was to be photographed with him. He was told by Pansy, in a hushed tone, that it was only appropriate for him to ask each family in attendance, as a way of remembrance and respect, to sit for a picture.

 

And so, feeling horrifically awkward, he’d ask the Parkinsons to have their pictures taken with him. The Lord and Lady stood behind him, as he sat in a chair. Pansy stood to his right, Pyrola to his left, Peony and Pyxie sat on short stools in front of him, and little Poppy sat happily on his lap. Then he had to take a picture with just the girls. Then with each of the girls separately.

 

He’d had to take one with the Crabbes and then just Vinny. One with the Goyles, and then just Greg. Another with each of Sirius and Remus, one with the Weasleys.

 

With the Zabinis, they all stood in a row. Lord and Lady Zabini to his right, Marco and Blaise to his left. When he’d had to take a photo with just Marco, he’d placed his hand low on Harry’s back, making him exceedingly uncomfortable.

 

His photo with the Lestranges had been worse. Bellatrix had stood to his right, her arm looped through his, as the Lestrange brothers stood massively behind them. He was comfortable enough with Bellatrix, but the looming masses behind him was disconcerting.

 

The worst, however, was when Greg had innocently exclaimed that the Blacks should have a picture all together. The result being a very angry, cagey, Sirius on his right, and Bellatrix and Narcissa --looking far too pleased-- on his left.

 

And then, finally, several pictures were taken of Harry with the Malfoys, and Harry with Draco, and then with the Malfoys and Severus. And Harry with just Severus. Then Harry with his friends --this including Vinny and Greg.

 

Harry was sure it was never going to end. He’d literally never had this many pictures taken of him in his life. All of the pictures combined wouldn’t add up to the amount to all the shots he’d endured tonight.

 

“Child you look simply splendid,” Narcissa chimed proudly, her eyes bright, as she stepped him away from the flashing camera.

 

Harry preened at her compliment. “Thanks Cissy.”

 

Mrs. Weasley looked startled from near by. “Yes, Harry,” she added stepping nearer. “You seem to have out dressed us all,” she said self consciously smoothing a hand down her natty, worn dress.

 

“Yes,” he said simply, “I’m afraid my friends hold me to a much higher standard where fashion is concerned,” he joked.

 

“Maybe they should accept you the way you are,” snapped Sirius.

 

Harry took a deep breath holding it a moment to calm himself. “That is certainly a bold suggestion coming from you, Sirius,” he said tightly. “Seeing as you all but disowned me for not seeing things the way you do.”

 

Sirius gaped dumbfounded. “I- I didn’t disown you! I was trying to save you, and you were being a-”

 

“I really don’t want to get into this Sirius. If you could, for the night, try being civil to my new friends-” he said in a hushed voice, as he tried to avoid making a scene.

 

“You’re asking me to be civil?” he scoffed, interrupting him. “These people are keeping you hostage, and you’re asking me to be civil?!”

 

“Siri, mutt,” Narcissa said coolly, as if they were old friends, and not an enemy she had just insulted, “If you don’t keep your tongue in check I will gladly escort you out. This is our Harry’s party.”

 

“Your Harry!” he spat.

 

Noticing his frustration, Pansy easily linked their arms, and guided them towards the table. The fighting continued behind him, but he trusted them to be able to sort it without his aid. Pansy nudged him farther forward as she took her seat. He walked to his place just left of Lucius, Severus sitting at his right. It had been his place since that very first dinner.

 

Soon after, everyone was seated, Sirius apparently coming to a temporary calm. The meal appeared before them, a decadent display as always.

 

As the meal continued, the table began to talk freely, however, quietly as most were trying to listen to Harry. The Slytherins had all been in awe when ever he would whisper to Pax. Sometime throughout the meal Pax had slithered off his neck to escape the loud gabbing.

 

Now Harry was speaking animatedly to Rodolphus and Rabastan. “...and that’s when Draco and I came at Auntie Trix together, and finally-!”

 

"Do not call her that!" Sirius snarled, his hands pressed firmly against the table. "She is not your family! None of these people are your family Harry!" His teeth were bared, and you could almost hear as his growling rage poured from him.

 

Harry sunk into his chair, feeling embarrassed, as a pool of dread stirred in his belly.

 

"Black," Severus said in warning.

 

“You keep your big nose out of this!” he roared, “As soon as I’m cleared, he’ll be out of your grasp before you can cast lumos. Harry is mine!” Standing swiftly, he grabbed Harry roughly by the collar and pulled him out of his chair, shoving him behind himself.

 

The Weasleys and Remus were up at once.

 

"Sirius," Remus said in warning, as if talking him down.

 

“Come now Dear,” Mrs. Weasley said pulling on Harry's arm.

 

"Molly Dear," Mr. Weasley said cautiously, taking the same tone as Remus.

 

Before Harry could even start to pull away, Narcissa had her wand pressed to the side of Mrs. Weasley’s neck. “Remove your hand from him now,” she spoke, dangerously.

 

“Harry,” Mrs. Weasley said expectantly.

 

“Let go of me,” he said, glaring at her. She pulled her hand back as if burnt. Harry gently cradled his wrist from her vise grip.

 

Harry timidly stepped behind Severus as Sirius tried to grab at him again. He could feel Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Lucius’ magic all reaching out to sooth and guard him from the fit Sirius was throwing.

 

“Sirius, stop this!” Remus said stepping between him and Severus, when Sirius persisted.

 

Sirius was raging, fighting against Remus’ resistance. Harry was eternally grateful for Remus’ bolstered werewolf strength.

 

“Harry!” Sirius yelled. “You don’t belong here!”

 

Harry was suddenly overcome with a rage of his own. “No, you don’t belong here! You don’t belong here, but they asked you to come tonight so I could have you here for my birthday,” he fumed. “They invited you here for me, not for you Sirius! And you haven’t been here for me,” he said glaring. “You don’t care that I like it here. Or that these people are my friends. Or that I want to be my own person,” he was speaking quieter now, but still no one missed a word. “You don’t care about me at all. I'm not sure you ever did."

 

"Harry-" Sirius choked, faltering.

 

"No," Harry hissed. "When you look at me all you see is my dad, but I’m not James, Sirius. And I don't want to be.”

 

Sirius was still panting slightly from fighting against Remus, but he now stood compliantly in Remus’s loose arms. His expression was a mixture of confusion, shame, and exhaustion.

 

“I want you to leave,” Harry said finally.

 

“Harry,” he said defeated, his eyes pleading.

 

“We can talk later,” he said, holding up his hand to hush him, “Not until you- I don’t even know Sirius. If you want things to work between us then you’ll figure it out.”

 

Harry tensed when Sirius took a half step towards him. Sirius looked lost, and grief stricken. Then he set his jaw and nodded firmly. He stepped back, letting Remus wrap an arm around him, turning them towards the exit. The Weasleys followed quickly behind, Mrs. Weasley avoiding eye contact with everyone.

 

Severus turned to him cupping his face, looking him over, “Are you okay Lion?”

 

Harry nodded, even as he saw Sirius’ steps falter. Remus ushered them out, giving him an apologetic look as he followed them out.


	13. After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So so sorry it's been forever. My laptop screen broke, and then my replacement laptop ended up going on the fritz. I've had the hardest time trying to figure it all out from my phone.

Transitioning back into dinner after the Gryffindors grand exit, had been strained to say the least.

 

  
Harry felt equal parts pissed, and upset. And pissed that he felt upset. Finally, as if to break the silence he said mockingly, "Gryffindors, am I right?"

 

  
The table broke into chortles, and the meal continued at a much more lax pace. 

 

  
When the meal did come to a close, Harry made his rounds, thanking everyone for attending. Following Draco's lead, he passed the Lord of each family the photos he'd sat with them for.

 

  
The crowd, though thinned, still remained just that, a crowd. The Lestrange brothers, Greg, and Vinny were add ons to the usual company Harry had come to expect around the Malfoy Manor. 

 

  
"Pans said I get to stay over 'cause we're friends now," Vinny said, excitedly.

 

  
Harry smirked. "And you as well Greg?"

 

  
Greg nodded, grin plastered in place.

 

  
Lucius led them towards a room off the entrance hall Harry had never been in before.

 

  
“Finally,” Narcissa cheered. “Time for presents Child!”

 

  
Harry stopped walking so abruptly, Severus nearly walking into him. “Presents?”

 

  
“Yes little Leo,” Blaise purred, looping their arms together. “Birthday gifts, or aren’t you familiar?”

 

  
“Not really,” he said, a growing sense of awkwardness settling in the pit of his stomach. “I really wish you hadn’t bought me anything,” he said turning nervous eyes to Severus.

 

  
Severus was frowning, as he led him farther into the room. Harry wasn't sure why Severus was frowning, but it made the sinking in his stomach worse. 'Does he think I'm being ungrateful?' Harry thought starting to wring his hands.

 

  
The room was unlike most rooms in the Manor that Harry had seen. It had a warmer, comforting feel about it. There was a large area rug covering a good portion of the room, and large plushy chairs and couches. He thought the arrangement was odd. Where in a muggle's home furniture was usually formatted around a tellie, the seating in this room was all facing the center of the room; therefore forming an unusual circular arrangement. 

 

  
However, when Harry saw the sheer mass of gifts appearing in the midst of the room, he stopped thinking about the layout all together. “Please tell me those aren’t all for me?” he asked desperately.

 

  
“Of course Lion,” Lucius smirked, patting his cheek.

 

  
“You already got me Pax,” Harry said anxiously. “You can’t just get me all these gifts!”

 

  
“And why ever not?” Narcissa said, placing her hand on her hip; her tone jovial, despite the clear challenge.

 

  
Harry scoffed. “Because- I- This is far too much.”

 

  
Draco shook his head, “Only a Gryffindor would complain about being spoiled.”

 

  
A blush was burning his cheeks. “I don’t deserve- I- I can’t just accept all of this.”

 

  
“Are you insinuating that I am a bad parent?” Severus asked suddenly.

 

  
“What?!” Harry gawked, “No!”

 

  
“Dare I say that Draco receives no fewer gifts on his birthday?”

 

  
“Fairly claimed,” Lucius answered easily.

 

  
“Parkinson? Zabini?” Severus went on, raising a quizative brow.

 

  
They both nodded. “No more than usual.”

 

  
“We enjoy spoiling our children,” Narcissa said, fixing Draco’s hair.

 

  
“Yeah but-”

 

  
“Harry,” Severus said firmly. “You are not being overindulged, or being favored, you are simply not accustomed to this way of life yet. I assure you, you deserve nothing less. Come open your gifts, and enjoy your self.”

 

  
Harry took a seat next to Severus. From the mounds of gifts, Bloomer passed him a present. He thanked her quietly.

 

  
Cradling the gift, he bit his lip and looked nervously to Severus.

 

  
"Go on then," Severus said, hushed.

 

  
Timidly, and at an achingly slow rate, he began to tear away the wrapping paper. "Oh," Harry said excited, at the sight of a book.

 

  
After a fervent thank you, and a nudge towards the pile, he had excitedly unwrapped the start towards his own extensive library. An array of potions equipment following suit.

 

  
From the Crabbes Harry had received a hand full of books about snakes. Vinny had excitedly told him that he'd picked them himself. "'Cause you talk to snakes; I remembered!"

 

  
"Thank you Vinny," Harry said, genuinely pleased with the obscur selection before him.

 

  
"Now mine!" Greg cried, pointing out the package for Bloomer to select.

 

  
Harry was surprised to find a wooden box, carved with a rune-like script he didn't recognize. Inside it was filled with flattened, oval shaped rocks. They were a matte black, and smooth. Harry tilted his head, confused as to what they were. There was a strange magic around them, or rather the lack thereof. It felt void of magic in a way Harry had never experienced before.

 

  
"For your garden," Greg said as way of explanation.

 

  
"They are used in potions gardens to expel magic. Many ingredients are quite sensitive to the influence of excessive magic," Severus said as further explanation. "They are often referred to as fairy stones."

 

  
"Thank you Greg, really." Harry hadn't realized that the Slytherin had even known of the fairly sizable garden plots he kept at Hogwarts.

 

  
“Oh!” Bellatrix cheered, clapping her hands excitedly. “These ones are from Auntie!” 

 

  
Harry smiled shyly as he peeled away the wrapping to reveal, again, a wooden box with runes carved into the top. This one, however, seemed old, a sharp zapping magic humming protectively around it. It was long, wide, and flat. Slowly lifting its lid, he drew a sharp breath of shock and excitement. 

 

  
“Oh!” he burst, gazing longingly at the assortment of varying Blood Knives before him. He looked up to meet her eyes, hers gleaming with pride, at his approval of the gift. “Thank you Trix!” he said, eyes hungrily seeking out the knives again, his hands gently caressing them.

 

  
“And you will not be using those until we have learned more about the correct procedures,” Severus said quickly, sending a discontented frown Bellatrix' way.

 

  
“Let the Lion have his fun,” Bellatrix teased, flashing a toothy grin.

 

  
Rodolphus gifted him with a wooden boat, he'd crafted and spelled to sail above the room. "They are traditionally given to children," he said briskly, "since you've grown up with the muggles, I thought you might like it now."

 

  
"I do, thank you."

 

  
Rabastan had given him three large... well, Harry wasn't exactly sure, but they seemed to be posters. He was told that they were called viewing windows. Each of them held the view from a window in their homes. One from the Lestrange Manor, another form the Black Manor, and the last form Rabastan's home in Norway. The window portrayed everything in real time, of what you would view from the window itself.

 

  
The Parkinsons gave him a selection of texts on Sensory and Time Magic. Pansy adding her own small gift of every hair accessory he could ever have wanted, tenfold, and a white gold necklace similar to the ones adorn by all the Parkinson girls.

 

  
"It's lion's tail. Leonotis leonurus."

 

  
Harry grinned madly, "I love it, thank you Pansy."

 

  
Similarly, the Zabinis had selected texts on Fire, Water, and Mind Magic. Blaise's added gift was a tiny box, fitting easily in Harry's palm. Inside sat a single onyx bar earring.

 

  
"You don't have to if you'd rather not," he said quickly. "The magic behind piercings is somewhat controversial."

 

  
"I will have you read up book on it before deciding," Severus intoned. 

 

  
"Thank you," Harry said, "All of you. Really."

 

  
Bloomer was quickly joined by Otto to move Harry's gifts back to Hogwarts.

 

  
Standing Severus placed his hand on Harry’s lower back. “We will return shortly,” he announced to the room.

 

  
“We’re leaving?” Harry asked confused, his belly swimming with anxiety.

 

  
He only nodded as he led them through the entrance hall, and to a smaller sitting room to speak. “We need to discuss the officiating of your adoption.”

 

  
Harry perked up at this, “Oh right,” he said shocked.

 

  
It hit Severus suddenly how very little he'd informed and prepared Harry for the decision he had planned for them to take part in the coming morning. Sitting across from him, he couldn't help but to notice how young Harry looked. He sat there so eager to be led off and be bonded to him. He was so used to following orders. Albus' orders. 'But no longer,' he thought spitefully.

 

  
“What’s wrong?” Harry asked nervously.

 

  
"Harry," he said seriously. "This would be an irreversible bonding adoption. Bond Magic is not the time for uncertainties. If you are not ready to-"

 

  
"Bond Magic," Harry repeated softly. "You want to be bonded to me permanently?"

 

  
' _So_ young,' Severus thought again. Add to that the fact that Harry had been raised in the muggle world, 'Of course he would not have concluded that officiating a legal arrangement would signify a bonding process.'

 

  
"I could not possibly have accepted guardianship over you if I had not," Severus nodded, trying his best to explain the regulations. "It is compulsory to affirm your willingness to accept permanent responsibility."

 

  
Harry silently considered, that that implied the Malfoys too, had been willing to assume parental control. "I want to do it."

 

  
"I was being rash asking you to-" he cut himself off. "I assure you the adoption will be satisfactory without the bond in place. If, or when, you decide towards bonding, we can do so then."

 

  
"I want to now. Sirius said-"

 

  
“Black was wrong to assume he could take you from me. I assure you he can not, and will not do so, ever. However, avoiding said custody is not reason enough to participate in a bonding ceremony."

 

  
"That's not why!" Harry said, sounding offended at the notion.

 

  
Severus nodded. "You have become such a vastly, significant part of my life- our lives,” he said gesturing widely. He had never been one to make himself vulnerable, to speak freely about his feeling. With Harry, it didn’t make him feel nearly as weak as he thought it should. “I- I understand your eagerness to have a place to belong, but I believe that it would be a rash decision on your part to even consider-”

 

  
Letting out a shutted breath, Harry said firmly, "I’m not uncertain, and I’m not being rash, and I'm not going to change my mind.” He hesitantly took Severus’ hand. “I want to be a part of your family.”

 

  
Severus tightened his grip on Harry’s hand. “You always will be,” he said quickly. “But, I need you to be-”

 

  
“I am certain,” he said again. “I love Sirius, but- He is impulsive, and petty, and stubborn. He doesn’t understand me the way you all seem to. No one does.” He met Severus’ stare. “You have all made me so welcome, like I was here all along. I- It scares me that- I'm not sure I could go back to not having you all. Being here, it's like, like this is where I was meant to be. I- I don’t know how this is supposed to work- Maybe it’s wrong of me- I- I just, really want this.”

 

  
“Wanting to belong, wanting a family? That is not wrong of you,” Severus said, smoothing back Harry’s hair. “Do not allow anyone to ever tell you otherwise. It is not wrong, or selfish, or greedy of you to desire and enjoy your family. This is very normal. This is how we survive.”

 

  
Harry nodded, “I want you to adopt me Severus.”

 

  
“And so I will,” Severus nodded. “I have kept you from your friends long enough, don’t you agree?” he said standing.

 

  
“But- I thought we were…” Harry trailed off as he jumped up to follow Severus back towards the entrance hall where the others waited.

 

  
“Tomorrow,” he said assuringly, “First thing. Afterwards we will proceed to your lessons. Do you find this adequate Lion?”

 

Harry smirked, grabbing Severus’ hand again, as he nodded.


	14. Sleep Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I'm going to post the next chapter in a few...

Previously, when Blaise and Pansy had stayed the night at the Manor, they had found their way to spare rooms. This time, though, when he rejoined his friends, Draco led them past both of their rooms to a door at the very end of the hall.

 

The room was large and circular, six beds sprouting from its center. The heads of the beds were set to form a perfect hexagon.

 

"The room adjusts to the number of people staying over," Draco explained, off hand.

 

They assigned Harry the bed closest to the door, then going clockwise, to his left Blaise, Greg, Vinny, Pansy, and then ending with Draco to his right. Having their bedding arrangement figured, they quickly dismissed themselves to change into their night wear.

 

Harry wore his usual silky boxers and light tee.

 

Draco wore light cotton pajamas; full length pants and long-sleeved shirt, despite the summer heat. They were a pale blue. Something about seeing him dressed in loose pjs made him seem very young.

 

Pansy had short puffy bloomers, and a loose tank on. Despite having seen her in a bikini earlier in the summer, it felt oddly revealing to Harry. The top was sheer enough to make out her pebbled nipples. A slight flush rose to his face. It was not something Hermione or Ginny would ever have allowed them to see. The fact that he was gay did not make girls bodies feel any less off limits. None of the others seemed to be bothered, or even notice at all, so he did his best to put it from his mind.

 

Greg and Vinny wore similar nightgowns, hanging just past their knees. He may have laughed if not for Seamus' insistent need to wear the things. He claimed they were the best thing for a 'growing boy' to wear. Greg's was adorn with brooms and little snitches that zipped around along the fabric. Vinny's had dragons that blew fire and puffed smoke. Harry had never seen anything like it.

 

Over the years they had grown more into their bodies. Whereas before they had intimidated their peers by mere size alone, they now had built the strength to back it up, having turned most of their baby fat into solid muscle. Greg's height and strength would have fit in well with the rugby crowd amongst muggle society. Vinny was shorter and bulkier, more of a wrestler's build.

 

When Blaise came back in only an emerald pair of shorts that hugged his privates lovingly, Harry nearly swallowed his tongue. Again, it was probably no more revealing than his swimwear had been, but it somehow felt different.

 

Following the others' lead he jumped in bed, rolling onto his stomach so they all faced each other to talk. He mostly listened as they complained about the coming year of classes, and classmates, and debated whether the triwizard tournament would make the year better or worse.

 

He'd learned more about the workings of Slytherin in listening to this single conversation, than he could ever have learned from the outside. Like the fact that Vinny was the only one of them that could manage to stay awake in History of Magic, and that he actually both excelled and enjoyed the subject. Or that despite Severus never giving out detentions or taking points from his snakes, the threat of a strongly worded letter home was always hanging between them. Or that Nott and Greengrass were sleeping together despite being arranged to marry others; a fact that caused most Slytherins to look down on them for.

 

They were interrupted after a while by Tal and Pax' persistent hissing from the hall. Harry then played interpreter until the snakes curled together at the foot of Draco's bed.

 

"Did you really fight a basilisk?" Greg asked, sounding almost shy.

 

He tilted his head in confusion. "Well, yeah."

 

"No way," Blaise said shaking his head. "Everyone knows that's just a rumor."

 

Harry scoffed. "No it's not! I nearly died."

 

"Sure," Draco mocked.

 

"I can't believe you guys. What do you think happened?"

 

"Why don't you tell us Lion," Pansy said, cutting off the others. She slinked around the beds before nudging Harry over and sitting beside him, and going straight for his hair.

 

"Not sure how much I should tell you..." he said, trailing off.

 

"We're friends now Harry!" Vinny exclaimed. "You tell friends secrets."

 

Harry chuckled, nervous. "Even if it involves me and Ron sneaking into Slytherin dorms?"

 

There was a sudden uproar of both disapproval, and disbelief.

 

"No way," Draco said, refusing the idea fulstedily.

 

Harry laughed. "Funny you would say that when you're the one that let us in."

 

As the story continued, the Slytherins tucked in, hanging on every word.

 

"If that's true why won't you tell us where the entrance is?" Blaise whined.

 

"I don't want people to go down there. I haven't even told Dumbledore where it is."

 

Pansy laughed, "No wonder he's so angry with you."

 

"So the Weasley girl could have died?" Vinny asked seriously.

 

"She almost did," Harry said nodding.

 

"But I still don't understand the sword thing. And Dumbledore's phoenix coming to the rescue, really?" Draco said, still holding on to his shreds of doubt.

 

"It doesn't really make sense," Harry agreed. "He told me the sword presents itself to true Gryffindors in times of need," he shrugged. "I'm not sure, sometimes... Sometimes I think he sets all of these things up just to test me."

 

"He probably does," Draco said seriously.

 

"You don't have to prove yourself, Lion," Pansy went on. "You don't owe anyone anything."

 

"Yeah, if only anyone else thought that," Harry said, yawning. He let his head rest on his folded arms.

 

Greg was frowning, "But- But if there was a basilisk hurting people... Why didn't our parents pull us from school? Why did we stay there?"

 

"You're right," Draco said frowning. "My father would have had Dumbledore out of his post."

 

"Withholding that sort of information from our parents hast to be against at least a half dozen laws," Pansy pondered aloud.

 

A silence fell over them as the twisted development sunk in. Draco looked over to see that Harry was passed out cold.

 

"We should sit on it," he said finally. "Our parents will go ballistic over this, so we should keep it for when things really start to go down."

 

They all nodded, agreeing, before letting sleep take them.


	15. Bonding Ceremony

The rather uncomfortable sound of a throat clearing is what woke Harry the next morning.

 

Groaning he tried to ignore it as he tiredly tucked himself into the warm heat of his bed. When the warmness tucked back into him however, he was sobered from his slumber instantly.

 

Sitting bolt straight up, he noticed three things right off. Firstly, Pansy was still sleeping snug up against him, from the night before. Secondly, his body had decided not to sit ideally by, but rather make it quite plain that he had enjoyed the heat her warm body was providing. And Thirdly, making him long for his invisibility cloak, Severus, standing awkwardly at his bedside, diverting his eyes with unbroken focus.

 

"Severus- I-" he sputtered, covering himself as best he could.

 

"We shall leave within the hour," he said quietly, before leaving the room.

 

Harry sank heavily back into the bed, allowing his pounding heart to settle slightly as humiliation pooled in his belly. Panic joined next, burning through his veins.

 

With as much stealth and haste as he could muster, he removed Pansy's tangling limbs from his own, and rushed to his room.

 

'How could I be so stupid,' Harry berated himself. 'He's taking me away now. I'll probably never be allowed back. Why didn't I tell Pansy to go back to her own bed.'

 

"Harry?" Severus said, knocking on his door lightly.

 

Having dressed, Harry sat shakily on the end of his bed. "Yeah," he said so softly, it was a wonder Severus heard him at all.

 

"Are you ready-" he paused in the threshold. "What is wrong?"

 

"I- I'm really sorry. I don't want to leave," Harry said, turning a pleading look to Severus.

 

Severus' face, though not having been overly expressive to begin with, now fell completely void. He stood frozen for a moment before continuing forward to sit beside Harry. "I told you last night, Harry, there is no pressure to complete the bond. There is no need to apologise-"

 

"Wait! What!" Harry gawked, flustered, turning even more frantic to Severus. "No. Please, I want to do the bond!"

 

Looking as if he was trying to even his breathing, he spoke slowly, "Where did you think I was taking you?"

 

"I thought I was in trouble for-" he broke off, blushing. "For this morning."

 

"This morning-?" Severus paused, before realisation set in. "Aw. I assume you are referring to the fact Parkinson found her way to your bed. In which case, firstly, you are not in trouble, and, secondly, would be completely out of your hands. She is known to deviate from her assigned bunk, even at school."

 

Harry still red faced, murmured, "We didn't... do anything."

 

Suppressing the urge to laugh, he continued, "I had thought as much. True you are still young, yet it was not a month ago, under the administration of truth serum, you told the world that your attractions lay with men."

 

"Okay."

 

"Furthermore, if I had found your behavior worthy of punishment, we would have discussed the issue at hand. You will never be punished without knowing why. You will never be punished without a chance to explain yourself. You will, also, never not have a say in what said punishment will be." Severus sighed, hoping he was doing this 'parenting thing' right. "Do you find this acceptable?"

 

Harry nodded hesitantly. "Can-" he paused, chewing his lip, "Can we still be bonded?"

 

"If that is what you wish-"

 

"Yes," Harry said quickly, cutting off any farther notion.

 

"Then we shall depart shortly."

 

***

 

“Officiating an adoption bond,” Griphook repeated. "If you would allow me a moment of privacy with Harry," he said giving Severus a pointed look.

 

Harry smirked knowingly at the goblin. “I’m aware it is a permanent bond, Griphook. There is really no need.”

 

“I see,” he replied, still sounding uncertain. However, he nodded as he went forth in gathering the appropriate documents.

 

"I will be requiring you to go through all means of disillusionment," Griphook said strictly.

 

"Of course," Severus said easily, not acknowledging the accusatory tone in the goblin's voice.

 

Looking between the two in confusion Harry asked, uncertain, "What does that mean?"

 

"There is a series of spells that can be performed on the participants of a bond, to insure they have not undergone any coercion or duress incantations, before accepting the role of a permanent bond," Severus explained simply. "I, and many others, believe that these should be compulsory when entering into a bond of any kind."

 

"You think..." Harry trailed off looking to Griphook.

 

"I would not dismiss any angle of threat against you. And I would certainly not spare any efforts to insure your safety," Griphook said firmly. Severus remained silent, but the protectiveness of Griphook over Harry was not missed in the slightest.

 

Griphook took his time searching for ill-intent spells to rid of, for which he found none, on either Harry or Severus. With an air of hesitance, he pushed the paperwork across the desk to Severus.

 

He carefully read over the fine print, signing each section as he read.

 

"This needs to be atoned," Severus said, pointing out the section as he slid the papers back to the goblin. "Harry is to retain joint-authority of his estates." Griphook relaxed visibly at this request, and quickly altered the bond agreement, nodding.

 

"My estates?" Harry asked.

 

Griphook nodded, "Yes. As your parent, Severus will be assuming all of your equities until you come of age. Though, with this amendment to the bond, he will not be able to enforce any changes into the ownership or rights of said equities."

"Meaning," Severus continued, at the lost look of Harry's, "I will not be able to move the wealth you've accumulated out of your vaults without us first coming to an agreement on the matter. This also applies to you, however. Though the vaults are, and will remain, yours, you will not have the liberty to spend freely, but rather have to go through me."

 

"Why should you have a say in what I spend?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling defensive.

 

Griphook looked almost pleased at the upset. "The role of a parent Harry. He has the final say over every aspect of your life."

 

"I would not deny you funds Harry. And," he said, giving Griphook a jaded glare, "as the amendment has insured, we have equal power in the decisions that may come to light."

 

Harry looked flustered, between the two.

 

"He could arrange you to marry," Griphook said, swiftly.

 

"What-?!"

 

"Goblin! Stop this at once!" Severus snarled, standing in his rage. "I would never do such a thing," he ground out. "And," he spat, "as I have clearly said, the power of our decisions would be equal if such thing were to come about."

 

"You have told him nothing of this bond!" Griphook hissed. "You are baiting him into this blindly!"

 

"You dare-!"

 

"Stop it!" Harry yelled over them. "Griphook, please."

"Harry, he is-"

 

"You cast the spells have you not? Did you find that he was misleading me, forcing me, in any way?"

 

"He-"

 

"Griphook."

 

"No," he hissed. "But you are clearly not informed of the power he would be granted over you. That is just as dangerous!"

 

"Power he has willingly limited, without being so much as prompted?" Harry said. "Am I as informed as I should be? No. But he is clearly not purposely hiding anything from me." He breathed out deeply, "Griphook, I really want this bond to work. I am asking you as my account manager, and as my friend, to please allow it to. I trust him."

 

"I, do not," Griphook said, looking Severus over.

 

Severus, who had been pacing, sat back down, passing the papers to Harry. "You will read over every section of this document," he instructed. "For every portion that requires a signature, you will explain what we are agreeing to. If you have any questions, or concerns, both I and Griphook will be available to make certain everything is clear."

 

Harry swallowed over the lump in his throat, nodding, as he accepted the papers.

 

_I, Severus Elias Snape, agree to take full responsibility for, and uphold all rights of my child, Harry James Potter, as detailed below._

 

_I will do everything in my power to ensure my child is treated as an equal, regardless of his race, colour, ethnicity, gender, sexual preference, language, political opinion, disability, and magical statues._

 

This was followed with a line, which Severus had already signed. Harry could tell already that this was far more detailed than he had ever expected.

 

Looking up he slowly started, "You will make sure we are equals."

 

"He will make sure you are treated as an equal in every aspect of your life," Griphook interjected. "School, your future employment, any roles you wish to uphold in government, interactions with the press. Everything."

 

Harry shakily nodded, looking back to the document.

 

_I will focus every decision from here forward towards the best interest of my child._

 

Already signed.

 

"You will keep my best interest in mind."

 

_I will ensure my child is never taken from my care against his will. I will always be available for my child to be in contact with, both physically and by other means of communication._

 

Signed.

 

"You," Harry paused, feeling an unfamiliar tightness in his chest. "You will always be available to me. And, you won't let anyone take me from you."

 

This continued for pages and pages. Him agreeing to protect Harry's identity, opinions, freedom of expression, right to information, right to join organisations, his right to privacy. It was all very overwhelming. Harry had never realized he even had all these rights, let alone a person whose job was now to singlehandedly uphold the enforcement of them.

 

And they just seemed to keep going.

 

_I will protect my child at all cost from violence, exploitation, abuse, neglect, and maltreatment._

 

_I will ensure my child is in good health and has the ability to seek health care._

 

_I will provide my child with uninterrupted access to clean water, nutritious food, and a healthy environment._

 

_I will ensure my child will always have a safe residence._

  
  
_I will provide my child with adequate clothes; including casual, formal, and school attire._

 

_I will provide my child with the right standard of living necessary for his physical, mental, magical, moral, and social development._

 

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked suddenly, wringing his hands.

 

"Standards of living is a very important aspect to ensure your growth as a person-"

 

"No," Harry interrupted. "I mean... all of it. Why are you adopting me? It just seems like more than it's worth."

 

"You think agreeing to provide you with the basic essentials, outweighs adopting you?" Severus asked with disbelief.

 

"Essentials?" Harry gawked. "This is way more than the essentials. This- It all seems a bit excessive. You don't need to do all of this stuff."

 

"I strongly disagree," Severus said firmly. "And I promise you, there is nothing excessive about anything in this bond."

 

"I just thought it would be- I don't know, but not all this," Harry exclaimed. "I thought it would be simple, like, you just agree to be my guardian, and I agree to let you be."

 

"That is precisely what we are doing," Severus said calmly. "I realize that the breakdown and nomenclature may make it seem-"

 

"It seems like too much," Harry cut in. "I- I can't ask you to do all this. You have your own life to worry about and-"

 

"Harry," Severus said, grabbing his hand to focus him, "You did not ask me to do this, I offered. And now, I am asking you if you will allow me to do these things for you."

 

Harry shook his head, "I- This doesn't feel right. I'm not doing anything for you, and you are just expected to- It's not fair."

 

"You said that you thought this was just going to be me accepting guardianship over you, yes? What did you expect that to entail, if not this?"

 

Shrugging, he chewed his lip. "I dunno."

 

"Did you see it as a title? Just something I would call myself, while I left you to fend for yourself?" Severus asked.

 

He shrugged again. "I dunno. I mean, no. I just thought it would mean I live with you over summer, like now. And, I would have to follow your rules and stuff."

 

"Having a parent is more than having someone tell you what to do, though I am pleased to hear you plan on following rules." He smirked as Harry scoffed. "Harry, I have told you already, that if you are not comfortable completing the bond than you are under no obligation. That does not change the fact that I will be agreeing to every part of this bond."

 

Harry frowned, "What do you mean? How does it work then?"

 

"This document simply lists out each specific responsibility I have to you. The adoption has already been finalized, and I have already willingly bound myself to you. Whether you choose to go forward in the bond is up to you."

 

"Well what difference does it make then?" Harry asked, frustrated.

 

"You can contest it," Griphook put in. "If you willingly agree to the bond than you are also permanently installed to the bond. Whereas now, if Severus where to request something of you that you refused to do, you could plea your case and get out of it."

 

"I would never force you to do anything," Severus said again, sounding exhausted.

 

"How would me bonding be good?" Harry asked, pointedly towards Severus, rather than Griphook. The goblin didn't seem overly pleased by the fact, either.

 

"It would make our bond stronger," Severus said. "As Griphook was saying, if only the parent is bonded, not only you, but others could try to contest any decision I make to parent you."

 

"Who could contest it? Anyone?"

 

"Virtually. They are supposed to have due cause, though that could be as simple as accusing me of raising you under Slytherin moralities."

 

"Who are the pleas made to? Who decides if they are worthy of being contested?"

 

Severus and Griphook shared a look here that Harry found strange.

 

"The minister-"

 

"No," Harry said firmly. "I already wanted to bond with you, but now I have no doubt."

 

"That is not a reason-" Griphook began.

 

"I knew from the get that I wanted to bond, but now it's final. I refuse to let random strangers have a say in how I am raised. And I will not return to the ministry until Fudge is out of office. He will not have any say in my life."

 

Severus nodded, "Then let's proceed."

 

_I will provide adequate schooling for my child, this including higher education, apprenticeships, and/or internships._

 

_I will make sure my child is provided rest and leisure time. This may also include activities of his choosing._

  
  
_I will assume ~~authority~~ joint-authority over my child's estates until he comes of age._

 

Under this section, both the original script, and the amendment were signed off on.

 

_I will act as legal counsel, or provide an alternative lawyer if I see fit, for my child._

 

_I will provide my child with the appropriate supervision and counsel._

 

He only needed to sign in a few places. His willingness and agreement to the bond would strengthen it considerably.

 

"Would you like to draw blood?" Griphook asked, raising a brow.

 

"Yes," Severus said immediately. At Harry's hesitation, he went on, "It strengthens the bond. If you are unwilling it-"

 

"No. I'll do it," Harry said nodding.

 

Griphook passed them two blood knives. "You will draw blood from the other, pressing it upon the contract," he explained.

 

"I have to cut you?" Harry asked startled. "I- I don't want to hurt you. What if I do it wrong?"

 

Severus felt a sudden wave of affection pass over him. "I am very willing to bleed for the sake of your safety." He steadied Harry's shaking hands. "I will live, I assure you. However, if you prefer, I will start, setting an example."

 

"Yes please."

 

Severus quickly slid the knife across the pad of Harry's left thumb. He'd hissed slightly at the stinging cut. He pressed it to the contract, watching it absorb blood and magic greedily. Lifting Harry’s hand away he quickly healed his thumb.

 

Harry took Severus' hand in his tenderly. He looked up for permission, waiting for his nod before cutting shallowly into his thumb. His thumb was pressed into the contract. Severus watched Harry carefully, noticing his hidden smile as his magic pulsed out strengthening the bond.

 

"The bond is complete," Griphook said taking the contract back, and quickly filing it off to the ministry. "You are now father and son."

 

Harry's eyes widened at those words, and turned his shocked look to Severus.

 

"Let's go home Lion," Severus said clasping their hands together.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long. I'm working on another story and I've been completely wrapped up.

Harry had only just returned to the Malfoys from his lessons with Severus when he was suddenly lifted bodily from behind. A large hand was thrust over his mouth, as his arms were being crushed to his sides by the vice grip lifting him.

 

He was panicked, and fraught frantically against the arms. He bit down on the hand so hard he heard a crack, his mouth filling with blood. The hand didn’t waver, instead it seemed to tighten, bruisingly, around his jaw.

 

He felt his magic flare to life, flourishing to aid him.

 

Calming, he focused his new Sensory skills to increase his captor’s sensitivity to heat, making him feel he like he was burning. Then, focused on building a ward of flames to surround himself.

 

He was dropped roughly. The man yelling in pain behind him. Turning to face his opponent the fiery ward around him was instantly dropped. “Uncle Dolly?!” Letting the sensory magic fade quickly he stepped forward tentatively.

 

Rodolphus grinned up at him, not at all bothered that Harry had just attempted to burn him alive. “Very good Lion!” He cheered wolfishly.

 

“Training includes surprise attacks now?” Harry asked, still trying to slow his rapid pulse.

 

Clapping his shoulder as they walked together towards the training room, he chuckled, “Attacks are always a surprise, Lion. Anyone can learn the spells you know, though so very few could survive an ambush.”

 

“Is your hand okay?” Harry asked, embarrassed, as he noticed blood drop to the floor.

 

Rodolphus raised up his bloodied hand to show Bellatrix. “He bit too the bone,” here grinned.

 

“I'm sorry Dolly,” he said blushing.

 

“I attacked you,” he said simply. “Never apologize for defending yourself.” Letting his manic grin slid back into place here turned to the others, recanting, “ He used Sensory and Fire Magic! Heat sensitivity and fire ward. Hurt like hell!”

 

The teens seemed impressed, as Bellatrix barked her gleeful laughter inspecting her husband's hand, and healing it.

 

“How did you lot fair?” Harry asked.

 

Before they could reply Rabastan snorted, “Strongly in need of improvement. Unfortunately these snakes need to be more like our Lion.”

 

Harry smirked, “Thanks Uncle Bas, but really, he didn't even attack me with magic. It's not that impressive.”

 

“True,” Bellatrix said, grinning as she stroked his cheek. Her magic zapped out as he unconsciously leaned into her touch. “But you have to start somewhere.”

 

Turning to the rest of the teens she continued. “Today we will start our one-on-one dueling practice. You will continue incorporating your work on Sensory, Fire, and Time Magic into your training.”

 

Suddenly Harry was overcome with a powerful presence. It was like a hot breath on your neck, a humid heat swelling up inside of him. He gaped as he turns to face the door.

 

Bellatrix’s magic zapped him. When he glanced over at her, she was staring at him with a knowing, giddy expression. She continued, ignoring Harry's reaction. “Parkinson with Rabastan, Draco with Rodolphus, I will be working with Zabini…”

 

The door open. The man revealed was even more massive than the Lestrange Brothers. He was a good foot taller than Harry, even at his advanced height of 5’10”. His dark hair was tightly slicked back with a greasy pomade, and his face was framed with thick sideburns. His jaw was hard, and his stare was cold. It's sent a chill down Harry’s spine.

 

“And Harry, this is Fenrir Greyback. You will work with him.” Bellatrix was grinning, as the teens seemed to tense. He got a sense that they knew something he didn't.

 

“Potter,” Greyback greeted, sticking out his hand.

 

Harry shook it, noting that his singular massive hand, fingers staying dark, could easily break his skull. The sharp tang of blood permeated his whole being. “Lord Greyback.”

 

The others quickly paired off, and dispersed throughout the room.

 

Being so close to the large man, with his focus singularly on him, he could feel the burning waves of his magic even more fully. His face and neck seems to radiate heat, and swell with beads of sweat.

 

Suddenly Greyback stepped right up to him pushing his face right next to Harry's. He inhaled deeply. Harry stood rigidly, refusing to back down from whatever this was. After a few more deep breaths he pulled back, just slightly, so he could look at Harry's face.

 

“Why do you smell this way,” he asked confused.

 

Harry pulled back in shock, looking alarmed, “What… do you mean?

 

He pushed Harry’s hair back to put his nose right up against his neck. Harry shuddered, shocked at the overwhelming-ness of his magic.

 

“You smell…” he paused, inhaling again.

 

“I'm sorry?” he said confused. “I was brewing potions this morning-”

 

“No,” Greyback said firmly. “You smell, like a pup.” He pulled back from him, “What are you?”

 

“Wha-t? What are you?” Harry repeated back.

 

“ _I_ am a werewolf. What are _you_ little Pup?”

 

Harry blush slightly at the name, “I'm- Nothing. A wizard”.

 

The Wolf shook his head, “No. Your magic is... different.”

 

“How? he asked nervously.

 

“Are you afraid of me?” he asked, still hovering in close proximity.

 

“I- no,” he said uncertainly. “I mean, you're powerful, and I know that you could hurt me, but no.”

 

“That is how you're different.”

 

“What?”

 

“If you are not a pup, then your magic is cloaking you with the scent of a pup.” He lifted the ends of Harry's hair, and let it slide across his lips. “Your magic makes you smell like a pup so I want to protect you, instead of hurt you. That is why you don't fear me.”

 

Harry stared at him in dazed wonder, “How am I doing that?”

 

“I've never seen this before,” he said stepping back, “Don't waste it.”

 

He then threw a quick stinger at Harry, which he very narrowly dodged. Just like that they were dueling. He grinned as he fired wave after wave his magic at the werewolf. The wolf, intern, seemed just as pleased to be dueling with Harry.

 

A blue stream of magic jetted from Fenrir's wand, colliding with Harry's ward.

 

Harry was at a disadvantage, due to the fact that Fenrir was using only non verbal spells. Harry cast a wave of fire towards him, and increased his sensibility, like he'd done to Rodolphus.

 

The werewolf bared his teeth groaning through the pain as he tried to stop it.

 

Seeing he wasn't going to succeed, Harry stopped it from advancing, but kept its surrounding him. He yelled as he cast it out. Before the cast at him, Harry froze him and place, quickly moving to stand behind him before releasing him. Fenrir’s spell caved in part of the wall behind where he had been standing.

 

Fenrir whipped around and grabbed Harry around the throat. Harry choked. He could feel the other's eyes on him. Bellatrix’s magic was inching towards him, to protect him, to stop the fight.

 

He needed to do this on his own. Suddenly he remembered what Fenrir had said. He stop fighting. He went limp under his grip. When he met Fenrir’s eyes he made himself look panicked and scared. He whimpered, as best he could, while being strangled that is.

 

The grip on his throat was instantly dropped. Fenrir pulled him towards himself, and put his nose into his neck, as if in apology.

 

Then Harry struck him with a stinger so strongly he fell backwards.

 

The others were gaping around him. Well not Bellatrix, she was flashing her toothy grin at him as she eyed him hungrily. Fenrir looked up shocked, before laughing madly.

 

“Yes,” he said seemingly out of nowhere, “I believe you're right about him Bellatrix.”

 

Harry looked confused, to Bellatrix, but she only let out a bark of laughter, and clapped her hands joyously.

 

***

 

“Harry!” Severus said, shocked, as he arrived for dinner that night.

 

Harry frowned, “What's wrong?”

 

Severus cradled his face, turning it this way and that, “What has happened to you? Who did this?” he asked, sounding vengeful. At Harry's confusion he went on. “You have bruising around your throat. Someone choked you?!”

 

“Oh,” Harry said raising his hand to gingerly touch his neck. He hadn't realized it had left a mark. “I'm fine, it was during practice.”

 

Severus whirled around to glare at Bellatrix, “You think strangling-”

 

“It wasn't Auntie Trix, it was Fenrir,” he said, pointing casually to the werewolf sitting farther down the table.

 

Severus hadn't even noticed him. He only glared.

 

“It's okay, really,” Harry said, before letting himself grin, “Besides, I won.”

 

Fenrir let out a growl. “This time Pup. Tomorrow I know your trick.”

 

“You'll know it, but can you fight it?” Harry teased playfully.

 

“We will see,” he said wolfishly, his sharp teeth flashing.

 

Severus was not at all comfortable with Harry and Fenrir being partnered for practice, he supposed he would talk with him privately.

 

“Hey Severus,” Harry said halfway through dinner, “We're going to the lake after dinner, do you want to come?” he asked hopefully.

 

He raised a brow. “What part of our past has giving you the idea that I would ever enjoy such an endeavor?”

 

Harry laughed richly. “Well, nothing really,” he said still laughing.

 

“Aw, I see,” he said sarcastically, “You wish to see me suffer.”

 

“Suffer? What a drama queen,” Harry laughed. “I was actually going to say, that I saw some potion ingredients the last time we were there. Devil's club. Dead Man's Root. Autumn Skullcaps,” he said temptingly.

 

“Skullcaps?” Severus said his interest piqued.

 

“Lots of them,” he said grinning.

 

“Do you often encourage your son and his friends to swim near poisonous mushrooms?” he directed at Lucius, who only rolled his eyes.

 

“Okay mother hen,” Narcissa said, patting his hand from across the table.

 

***

 

After swimming a while Harry headed into the woods to find Severus.

 

“Harry,” he called, seeing him wandering forth.

 

Harry was shocked to look straight up, and find Severus floating above him. He was collecting something out of the treetops. He gently drifted down to meet him. They walked together a while.

 

Nervously Harry stop, “Severus, I need to talk to you.”

 

He turned, giving him his full attention. It was unusual for Harry to be so direct. He usually had to fight information out of him.

 

“Today, when I met Fenrir,” he paused wringing his hands. “Well, he said that something was different about my magic. That I smelled like a pup,” he confessed.

 

It was startling news. “A pup? That is-”

 

“He said he'd never seen anything like it.” Harry seem worried about this revelation. “That's how I won today. I remembered him saying that so I made myself,” he blushed slightly, “well I sort of acted how I thought a pup would act. I sort of… submit it to him, and he stopped hurting me. When he was distracted I stunned him.”

 

He didn't understand what could have caused Harry’s magic to react to a werewolf's presents, but regardless he was impressed with his methods. “Finding strength in weakness,” he said lightly. “It's a rare talent.”

 

Harry frowned staying silent. Before they broke free from the woods, however, he said gently, “I don't think submitting is a weakness.”

 

Before he could reply, Harry skipped forward.

 

“Pans, Basil, you'll never believe what I just saw-”

 

Severus marveled at how simply Harry had captivated his snakes in the matter of a month and a half. He’d slipped his way into all of their lives.

 

“-gross! Draco, that is not what I said!” They all laughed.

 

He shook his head at their childish antics. “Lion, get your gang headed home. The sun is going down.”

 

The teens all grown.

 

“Haha!” Harry said gleefully. “He put me in charge.”

 

“Whatever,” Draco said rolling his eyes, before letting a smile slip.

 

Pansy and Blaise took off easily.

 

“Wait for me!” Draco called hopping his broom and zipping after them. “Are you guys staying over?”

 

“Duh,” Pansy called back.

 

Harry stayed back to leave with Severus. “You can fly ahead Lion.”

 

“I know,” he said, flying lazy loops around Severus. “I just wanted to take my time.” With that he scooched his butt forward on his broom, and laid-back, one hand behind his head, as he watched the stars coming out.

 

“Harry, be careful!” Severus flew nearer to him, as if preparing to catch him.

 

Harry only chuckled. “I'm fine. Flying is one thing I never have to worry about. All fun, all the time.”

 

“Yes, well it's not fun watching you. That's very dangerous.”

 

“You better get used to it,” Harry said seriously, even as he righted himself, “because you're not missing a single game next year. And you have to cheer for me, even when I'm playing Slytherin,” he said teasingly.

 

“That is wholly unfair,” Severus said, returning the banter.

 

“Maybe,” Harry admitted, “but you did sign up for this.”

 

“I did.” After a while he went on. “I will look into your magic acting the way it did, however, I do not believe it is cause to worry Lion.”

 

“Thank you Severus,” he said, quietly adding, “for caring.”

 

Severus looked at Harry seriously. “Thank you for trusting me.” Then thinking a bit he added, “Has there been any other changes in your magic?”

 

Harry seemed to tense, but didn't speak up at first. “Nothing major.”

 

“If you don't mind, I would like to be the judge of that Lion. Any changes could be a significant factor or clue to figuring out what has happened.”

 

Harry look startled, “You think something happened to me?”

 

Cursing himself, he continued, “I didn't mean it that way. I meant simply, why your magic is acting the way it is. Nothing is wrong with you, I'm sure.”

 

Looking nervous, Harry nodded, “Okay,” he said chewing his lip. “Well, I- I don't really know why I haven't said anything. It's just, it feels sort of private.” He looked almost scared to continue, but did. “When Draco was teaching me wandless magic, that first week, it sort of seemed to- Well, I'm not sure. But ever since then I've been able to see magic much more clearly.”

 

“Your ability to see magic has increased?”

 

“Yeah, it’s much clearer,” he said, obviously missing Severus’ stiffening composure. “And I can feel others’ magic... Bond with them.”

 

Severus contemplated this new development, keeping to himself. Before they landed he said simply, “You needn’t worry Lion.”

 

***

 

“Lucius, Cissy?” Harry asked the night over dinner, “Are either of you talented legiliments?”

 

“Yes,” Lucius answered, raising a brow.

 

“Well,” Harry said, “I was thinking about how we’ve started doing surprise attacks with duelling. Do you think that either of you would be willing to occasionally try to use legilimency on me?”

 

“That is a very intrusive process, Lion,” Narcissa replied. “Are you comfortable with us possibly seeing your memories?”

 

Harry shrugged nervously, “You already know my secrets,” he said blushing, “and I need to practice. I think it would be helpful to train with multiple people, incase it’s different.”

 

Lucius nodded. “Of course we will aid you little Lion.”

 

“Have you started legilimens training?” Blaise asked, over his dinner.

 

“No, only occlumency so far,” Harry explained. “You should always know the defensive before the offensive.”

 

“Are we still going to train after the World Cup?” Pansy asked casually.

 

“Not sure yet,” Draco shrugged. “Greg and Vinny wanted to visit, and if they come over-”

 

“Ugh!” Pansy exclaimed. “Greengrass is such a-” she huffed. “Does she have to come?”

 

“It is the polite thing to do, Dear,” Narcissa chided.

 

“Since when are Slytherins polite?” Bellatrix cackled, from the doorway.

 

Harry laughed.

 

Pansy pointed back at Bellatrix and nodded vigorously. “See! That means we don’t have to invite her.”

 

“Of course, it would be much crueller to invite her, and ignore and belittle her,” Harry said offhandedly.

 

Bellatrix gushed over him, “Oh, our little Lion is learning so fast!”

 

The Lestrange brothers chuckled behind her. “Snake in lion’s clothing, eh?”

 

“I take that as a compliment coming from you, Uncle Bas,” Harry snickered. “Pans, you should invite your sisters too.”

 

She gave him a sharp side glance, “Why?”

 

He shrugged, “Everyone else is invited, and then Pyrola, Peony, and Pyxie won’t feel so left out when we go back to school.”

 

Blaise rolled his eyes, “That is sort of the point Lion. We don’t want them hanging around us.”

 

“Basil dear,” Harry said mockingly sweet, “If you don’t watch it I’ll invite Marco, and then we’ll all lose.”

 

They all groaned.

 

Harry just smirked. “I like your sisters.”

 

***

 

Darkness. All around him he was submerged in darkness. He wasn't scared, he'd never been one to fear the dark, but he felt uneasy. He couldn't recall how he’d got to this darkness.

 

A flare of light suddenly shone from down the hall. At his feet a large snake slid passed. He tried to call out to it.

 

“Hello? Where are we? Hello?” No response. It didn't really surprise him. Something about this place seemed off. Not wrong exactly, just odd; like he wasn't all there.

 

He followed the snake towards the light.

 

“He has reported progress my Lord,” whispered a hoarse voice. The man sounded as if he rarely spoke. “He continues to learn and excel.”

 

Harry peered through the ajar door. The whispering man kneeled before a dark, tall-backed chair; his Lord presumably sat there. The chair was tilted far enough towards the back of the room that Harry couldn't see him.

 

The Lord made a humming noise in response. Harry couldn't quite gage if he was pleased, or just acknowledging the news. Dark magic poured from him.

 

“Is he prepped for the return to school?” came a hissing, echoing sort of voice.

 

The kneeling man nodded his head, “He has absorbed more than we had ever planned,” he whispered sounding thrilled.

 

Harry could sense his magic brewing excitedly, but he couldn't quite read his magical signature clearly, as the Lord's magic was so strong. Though even obscured he could tell the kneeling servant was priding himself at being the one to report good news to his Lord.

 

“And everything is ready to proceed on our end? You're prepared to persuade him?”

 

Bowing his head nearly to the ground the man spoke reverently, “Yes my Lord. I will not fail you.” He lifted the hem of his Lord's robes, bringing it to his lips.

 

“You are not to return to me until it's over,” his Lord hissed. Harry felt a rush of magic and the hearth burst to life. A fumbling, fat man spun from within it, spilling onto the floor.

 

A flash of hate sparked madly in Harry's veins.

 

“Wormtail,” the Lord, now unquestionably Voldemort, spoke harshly. The rat scrambled to right himself, scurrying to kneel beside the first servant. “You will report progress from Hogwarts to me this year.”

 

The rat seemed to sink into himself, his magic acidic fear and cowardice, “Y-yes my L-lord.”

 

The first servant’s sneer matched in equal parts hatred and disgust the one on Harry's own face. The weak men before him made him sick.

 

Voldemort's magic twisted in repulsion at the frail excuse of servitude presented to him.

 

“Crucio!” He hissed.

 

A red glow filled the room. Wormtail writhed in pain before them.

 

The hoarse servant's eyes lit with glee, a wide grin upon his face.

 

Harry's pulse raced with the power of the spell surrounding him. He released his shuttered breath. He didn't understand how a spell that cause such devastating pain could let off such an intoxicating thrum of magic.

 

His face grew hot as he realized his body was equally responsive as his magic. Even as the spell tapered off, he could still feel the swelling tightness in his groin. He fumbled to cover himself despite being within the privacy of the hall.

 

“You will not falter in our mission Rat,” Voldemort hissed. “Leave me.”

 

Both servants bowed, the first resting his forehead to the floor, while Wormtail simply collapsed ungracefully before him. Harry was pretty sure it was mostly due to weak muscles, and spasms that seemed to shake through him after the Crucio, rather than a sign of desperation to submit himself; a beg for forgiveness.

 

They both stood quickly. Wormtail quickly returning to the mantle, the other walking swiftly towards Harry. He panicked slightly, but just as the man pulled the door open to face him...

 

... Harry sat up out of breath. A gentle tingling in his scar. It had been a dream.

 

He wasn't sure what to feel, or what he'd learned. It felt too real to just be a dream so, a vision maybe? He'd have to tell Severus.

 

Reaching up to rub his scar a pulse of Voldemort's magic seemed to spark at his fingertips. He gasped as the residual arousal gave a sharp spike of interest. Lying in bed, he blushed madly. ‘No one would know,’ he thought guiltily.

 

And so he lowered his hand, quickly stifling a moan as he relieved himself to the memory of Wormtail’s painful cries.

 

‘What is wrong with me!’ he chastised, laying there in messy shorts. ‘Did I really just wank to Voldemort torturing someone? I'm such a freak!’

 

He quickly changed his bottoms and hid his face in the covers.

 

The next morning he woke to yet another mess. Memories of both his dream and his late-night wank sessions slamming to the front of his mind. ‘How could I have thought that would be okay?!’

 

He dressed quickly and hid in the library.

 

“Bloomer,” he called, shortly before breakfast was due to begin. “Can you tell the others I don't feel well, and will not be attending morning meal?”

 

The elf teetered nervously on the balls of her feet. “Master Harry is not be feels well?” She looked worried. “Sir’s face is reds. Does Master needs a potion?”

 

He just blushed more. “No, Bloomer, that won't be necessary. I- I just don't feel up to breakfast this morning.”

 

Fretting, the elf nodded and popped away.

 

Not ten minutes later Lucius found him amongst his books. “You're not feeling well Lion?” he, too, looked concerned. Harry wasn't used to having all this fuss over him.

 

“I'll be fine,” he said, trying desperately to cool his face. He didn't know why he was still blushing, but it simply felt as if everyone could tell what had happened just by looking at him.

 

Frowning Lucius press the back of his hand to his forehead. “You do feel warm,” he said lightly. “You should not skip meal, Lion. I will have the elves prepare something to sooth your stomach.”

 

“No, really, I just-”

 

Tsk. “Little Lion, do you want Severus to steal you away for the remainder of the summer? He would not allow you to bypass eating and neither shall I.”

 

Huffing, Harry stood to follow him. It was both insanely frustrating, and oddly comforting to have Lucius demanding he eat.

 

Severus was waiting at the landing as they descended. He angrily groaned. “Why are you all fussing over me? I just said I didn't feel well,” he whined.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow, “Meaning you either need to be treated, or, more then likely, are faking to get a reprieve from your lessons to read.”

 

Harry scoff, “I wouldn't skive on my lessons!”

 

“No?” Servers as continuing to look unbelievably at him.

 

“No,” he repeated mind drifting back to his dream. “Can I talk to you?”

 

Severus looked taken aback at the abrupt topic change. “I suppose it can not wait until after a meal?” he said, though his voice had lightened.

 

“Not really,” he said, looking at his hands.

 

Leading them into a sitting room, Severus directed Harry to sit across from him, before nodding for him to begin.

 

Harry quickly recanted his dream, skipping over his reaction. “It was unusual,” he continued, “it was the first time my scar didn't burn. It just sort of- I'm not sure. Just a spark of magic. It wasn't painful.”

 

Severus looked deep in thought. “And you didn't recognize the other man?”

 

“No, but it sounded like he would be the one coming to Hogwarts. I'd recognize him if I saw him again.” Frowning, Harry chewed his lower lip. “I'm not sure if I could pick out his magical signature. Voldemort’s sort of overpowered his.”

 

Severus look startled, “You can distinguish between people's magic?”

 

Sensing his surprise Harry shrugged, guiltily. “It's getting easier.”

 

“It's an impressive gift,” Severus said.

 

“A nice way of saying I'm a freak,” Harry huffed. “Why can't I ever just be normal for once,” he complained.

 

“You are not a freak,” Severus said firmly. “Harry,” he said, demandingly. Harry looked up, nervously meeting his eyes. “You are not a freak. Say it”.

 

He blinked in shock, “What?”

 

“Say you're not a freak.”

 

“Severus-”

 

“Now.”

 

Harry was burning with humiliation. He didn't know why that should upset him so much. He’d been telling himself that the Dursleys were wrong about him his whole life. “I am not a freak.”

 

“Again.”

 

Harry's stomach twisted. “I'm not a freak.”

 

“Again.”

 

“Severus,” he begged.

 

“Again Harry.”

 

“I'm not a freak,” he said firmly.

 

“I never want to hear you call yourself that again,” Severus said ragefully, though not directed at him. “Your magic is not something to be ashamed of.”

 

Harry nodded, feeling oddly vulnerable. “I- I know that,” he said shakily.

 

“That may be true, in your head,” Severus said, “though it is clearly not the case in your subconscious.” He quietly curse the Dursleys under his breath.

 

“We will eat,” Severus said finally, standing. “After I will inform Albus of your dream. You can rest until your lessons after lunch. If you are still feeling unwell you will come home and I will see to you.”

 

Harry only nodded as he followed him to the dining hall.

 

“Auntie Trix!” Harry greeted upon entrance.

 

She stood to caress his cheek, pulling him into a light hug. “Is my little Lion sick,” she coo, her magic enveloping him protectively.

 

Harry's stomach teetered, purring slightly at her magic's embrace. “I'm starting to feel better already,” he said shyly. “Plus Sev said I could read until lessons after lunch.”

 

“In fact I said you could rest until lessons.”

 

Harry's face immediately pouted, “Sev!” he whined.

 

“Oh,” Bellatrix cooed, “Auntie will sneak you books Lion,” she said giving him a wink, followed by a bark of laughter.


	17. World Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Harry. His night quickly goes from the best to the worst he's ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long. I'm in the process of writing an original story I hope to have published by the end of the year. I hope you enjoy the update. (It might just be me, but this chapter felt really rushed. Sorry in advance.)

Harry was jostled awake suddenly. The first thing he noticed was the dark sky through his window. The second, was Draco hovering over his bedside in the pitch dark.

 

“Malfoy! What the hell?”

 

“Get up!” he replied excitedly.

 

“What's going on?” he asked sitting up, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

 

“The World Cup is today!” 

 

Harry jumped from the bed. “Is it time to leave?” he asked, his excitement level now matching Draco's.

 

Draco hesitated, “No. We don't leave for another three hours… I just couldn't sleep.”

 

Harry stopped mid step, towards his wardrobe. “Draco you are simple incorrigible.” He flopped back on his bed as Draco turned on the lights. He hesitantly sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

 

“Well?” Harry asked expectantly. “Aren't you going to tell me what to expect?”

 

Draco grinned and exploded with a renewed wind of excitement.

 

It was hours later, that Narcissa found the boys animatedly discussing the pros and cons of each player, still laying across Harry's bed.

 

“Couldn't sleep,” Harry explained simply.

 

Lucius was waiting downstairs holding what appeared to be an odd pendent with a long, thin chain.

 

“Portkey,” Draco said stepping close to his father and grasping the chain.

 

Harry had only ever read about them. He nervously grabbed the chain as well, Narcissa already beside him.

 

“Don't let go Child,” she warned.

 

And then there was a sharp jerk in the pit of his stomach. He could feel himself being whirled through space. It was a dizzying, fully unpleasant, experience.

 

He nearly collapsed as the others landed gracefully around him.

 

“Clumsy Lion,” Draco snickered. Harry smacked his arm lightly.

 

Lucius placed the pendant around his neck, the long chain letting it hang nearly to his waist. He quickly tucked it beneath his robes.

 

They had arrived right in the midst of the excitement. Crowds cheered, and yelled, and ran, and laughed all around them. They stepped quickly off of the raised circular platform they had appeared on. There were rows, and rows of them following the outer edge of the massive expanse of tents.

 

People were popping up from the other circle bases as well. As soon as they were cleared more people would appear. It was incredible and startling the sheer mass of people that surrounded them already, and still more came.

 

“Arrival Base Landings,” Narcissa supplied. “To insure people apperating, and arriving by portkey do not collide. You are directed to the nearest available landing.”

 

Lucius waved them through the crowd. They were led nearer to the massive pitch, yet farther from the hoards of people. Almost touching the woods sat a grand tent. It was a royal purple, the Malfoy crest embellishing its front.

 

There were tents surrounding it, all just as decadent as theirs. It was far less crowded than the overflowing masses they'd just left behind. Harry could safely bet that these were paid lots while the others had been for the public.

 

If he'd thought the tent was grand from the outside, it was nothing to once he's stepped inside. Similar to the Malfoy Manor, the rooms inside were hugely wide, and spacious. Magic had expanded the tent’s innards to the size of a small mansion. Thankfully, it also worked as a sound barrier. The sounds were still audible, but severely muffled.

 

“Harry, come on,” Draco said pulling him deeper inside. “Farther added your room to be right next to mine.”

 

It made Harry's stomach flip with pride and belonging, as he saw the plaque engraved “Lion” on the door to his room. A similar plaque on Draco's door read “Dragon.”

 

“Do your parents really call you Dragon?” Harry asked amused.

 

Draco just chuckled, “My first World Cup was when I was three.” He waved him into his room and pointed to the wall across from his bed. Three pictures hung there. The first was of a young, baby Draco, his platinum hair mussed, and a grin on his face. Beneath it read, “1983 Poland 140 - Scotland 150,  _ Draco's First World Cup _ .” 

 

To its right, the next photo was of Draco a bit older than the last. He waved at the camera happily, the flashing pitch behind him. “1987 Haiti 340 - Canada 280.” 

 

The last photo was of a young Draco Harry recognized. It was from the summer before first year. His hair was slicked back and he wore a proud smirk. “1991 Canada 870 - Scotland 340.”

 

Just to the right of the last photo, beneath a blank space, read, “1995 Bulgaria - Ireland.” He guessed the final score would appear after the game.

 

“Aww,” he gushed exaggerated, “You were so cute! What happened?” he teased.

 

***

 

They had been served dinner in a large dining hall, just as if they were still in the manner. It was an early dinner, however, to ensure they would have ample time to fight through the crowd to their seats. 

 

After they ate Draco had shown Harry to the ‘Viewing Room.’ It was a bright room, its walls were all done in white. A single row of pictures lined the room at eye level. Harry soon found that, similar to Draco's room, they were pictures of all the years that the Malfoys had attended the World Cup.

 

“The Malfoys have never missed a World Cup since it began in 1473,” Draco informed him as they walked the perimeter of the room. “Look,” he said, stepping in front of a certain photo. “1877,” he said firmly.

 

Suddenly an array of photos appeared on the wall, surrounding the first. They all seems to be that of a Malfoy ancestor. Some of them were from within this very tent, others were of the pitch, and cheering crowds.

 

Harry looked, slightly confused, back at Draco.

 

“1877,” he repeated, “The Tournament That No One Can Remember,” Draco said smugly. He pointed back to the photos. “Some of the only documented photos of the event.”

 

Harry looked back in wonder. “Japan vs. Italy,” he read off the scorecard in one of the photos. “Wicked!” He privately thought about how impressive it was that they had their own little time capsule of history, but he could never risk inflating Draco's ego by saying as much.

 

***

 

As they made their way up level after level in the stands, Harry thanked himself again for forcing Pax to stay with Severus. 

 

“You used to be able to buy your family a standing reservation of seats, but it was discontinued about a hundred years ago,” Draco said as they continued climbing stairs. “But if you already owned one, like us, you were able to keep them. Only a few, 50 or so, families have them. They’re at the very top right next to the ministry’s reserved box.”

 

Harry's steps faltered. 

 

“Our box is far from the ministry, Lion,” Lucius reassured, his hand resting on his lower back, prompting him to continue ascending. “We will not be enduring the Minister's presence today.”

 

“The Weasleys got tickets through the ministry this year,” he added nervously, looking almost pleadingly at Lucius.

 

Draco stopped, and turned to glare at him. “You want to sit with  _ them _ ?!” he said accusingly.

 

“What?” Harry gawked, sinking slightly under Draco's glare. “No! I- I don't really want to see them at all,” he said finally.

 

Draco relaxed visibly. “Oh. Right,” he said, as if he hadn't just thrown a fit thinking Harry was going to abandon him. 

 

“Charming as always,  _ Potter _ ,” Ginny spat from behind them. 

 

He tensed, cursing his luck. ‘Of course I'd have to see them here.’

 

Ron and Ginny then both proceeded to make hissing sounds as they passed him, running ahead. Harry's face grew red with... Embarrassment? Shame? He wasn't sure. ‘Fuck 'em!’ He thought angrily. ‘I did nothing wrong!’

 

Hermione gave a nervous wave before following after them.

 

“Don't listen to them mate,” George said.

 

“They're knobs,” Fred added.

 

“See you at school!”

 

“Enjoy the game!”

 

“Harry!” Charlie yelled excitedly, clapping his shoulder. “How's it mate?” Harry nodded noncommittally, still blushing despite his best efforts.

 

“Watcher Harry!” Bill said clapping his shoulder as well. Besides him was Cedric Diggory, and a man he assumed was Cedric's father. Harry had never really known him as anything but the speedy Hufflepuff seeker. He'd been sad to see him graduate last year, as he was decent completion. Cedric only gave a brief nod as he passed.

 

Mrs. Weasley turned her nose in the air, refusing to make eye contact, not that he was trying mind you. Mr. Weasley smiled uncomfortably, and nodded, “Harry.”

 

Draco had glared predatorily at all of them as they’d passed. “Gits.”

 

“Where those children  _ hissing _ at you?” Narcissa asked finally.

 

Harry laughed at the absurdity of it all. “Yes. Yes they were.”

 

“Turn our little Lion into a snake?” Draco asked in false shock. “Never!”

 

Harry laughed again, with more mirth this time, as he sped up racing with Draco.

 

***

 

Harry whooped excitedly as the Irish team flew right over their heads as they entered the pitch. Enchanted gold galleons fell over the crowd. He and Draco were right against the ledge leaning out to view the stadium. There were just too many people to be real. The crowd seems to be crawling with motion. 

 

“How can they see anything from down there?” Harry asked as he stared at the ant sized people below. 

 

“They can't,” Draco answered, simply. “They just come for the experience I guess,” he shrugged.

 

Just then Bulgaria’s team flew out from across the pitch. Both teams flew lazy circles, staying in formation as their members were announced. Viktor Krum, Bulgaria's seeker, drawing the most cheers by far. 

 

“Ron is in love with Krum,” Harry said offhandedly. 

 

Draco shook his head, “figures.”

 

The match was going very well. Ireland was beating them pretty bad, when Bulgaria called a timeout.

 

Beautiful glowing girls came out to keep the crowd occupied as the teams discussed their next plan of action.

 

“Are they…?” Harry trailed off, almost drooling as some similar glowing men joined the girls excited cheers.

 

“Veela,” Draco snickered from beside him.

 

Harry looked between the glowing pale, blonde veelas below, and Draco. He frowned slightly, “Are the Malfoys part veela?”

 

Draco raised an eyebrow, despite the wide grin splitting his face. “Are you quite taken with my beauty Lion?”

 

Harry blushed madly. To make matters worse, Lucius leaned forward to speak softly into his ear, “The Malfoys would never breed with a creature, but the compliment is graciously noted.”

 

Mortified, Harry hid his face in his hands. 

 

Luckily, not soon after, Bulgaria's team re entered the pitch, and they quickly distracted themselves watching the game.

 

Then, by sheer luck, Harry spotted the snitch right in front of him. Instinctively he jumped forward to grab it. Draco just barely managed to pull him back before he's toppled out of the stands.

 

“Are you crazy!” he yelled, as he was still laughing.

 

“I saw the snitch!” Harry said fully excited, not even managing to muster up a slight bit of embarrassment, at nearly leaping to his death.

 

Not even thirty seconds had passed before Krum caught the snitch ten feet in front of them.

 

They both jumped up cheering wildly. Pulling at each other's robes as they waved frantically between Krum and each other. As if to verify that what they were seeing had really just happened.

 

Unfortunately for Krum, his team has been behind so far that they still ended up losing the match.

 

Draco had ended up cheering with Harry even after they got back to their tent, despite how foolish he felt doing so. ‘It's the World Cup,’ he told himself. ‘Even Malfoys can have fun at the World Cup.’

 

Harry had pulled him outside to dance around the fire; and by 'dance’ he meant jump up and down, and chase each other like children round and round. It was madness, and so of course this was when Narcissa choose to start snapping photos.

 

***

 

Later that night, as Harry had gone to his room to change, he'd noticed a picture had appeared on his wall. 

 

It was of Draco running into him, and throwing an arm over his shoulder. They both jumped and grinned madly. Harry waved to Narcissa at the last moment, as he’d noticed her. Beneath it read, “1995 Bulgaria 160 - Ireland 170,  _ Harry's First World Cup _ .”

 

His heart was pounding in his chest. He didn't know why such a simple thing could affect him so much, but it did. This is just for him. This was  _ his _ room. It was the start of  _ his _ pictures on the wall.  _ His _ first World Cup.

 

Did they really expect- no,  _ want _  -him to have more World Cup spent here? Would he have a row of pictures like Draco? Did he really belong here? Even after he was of age, and they wouldn't be expected to care for him, would he still be coming here?

 

He fell back heavily on his bed, staring at the picture. 

 

“Harry?” It was Lucius, he had gently open the door. 

 

Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed since he’d disappeared to his room.

 

“Harry!” he said, quickly sinking to a knee before him. “You're crying Lion,” he said, gently cupping his face. His swipe away a tear with his thumb. 

 

Harry hadn't realized he'd started crying but he wasn't surprised. 

 

“I've never seen Draco have so much fun,” Lucius continued softly. Harry gave a startled laugh, even as he began to cry harder. “What is it little Lion?”

 

“Why-?” he broke off. He didn’t even really know that he was asking. He didn’t know how to ask. He was scared to ask. After a while he simply pointed to the picture opposite them.

 

Lucius stood to observe the photo.

 

He smoothly turned back, and sat beside him on the foot of the bed. “You will always be a part of our family Harry.”

 

***

 

Draco had, again, woken him in the late hours of the night. He’d pulled Harry outside, and dragged him to a large perch overlooking the crowds. “I found this place last time,” he explained. They sat in silence, watching the still rampant parties. Fireworks, music, cheers… Fluid, constant motion sifted through the tents.

 

It was an incredible feeling to be a part of, and yet apart from it.

 

Bellatrix’s words about Dark Magic came to mind. This was that feeling. This was the same intimacy as dancing with your magic. The energy was so powerful and consuming, he could feel it thrumming deep in his core, and yet that energy was not of him. It was not self generated.

 

He vividly understood, suddenly, how his magic was not his either. He fed off his magic, using it to fuel his every breath, but he also gave his magic strength by learning, and applying it to every aspect of his life. He could feel his magic swell with pride, and warmth as if they’d finally fell into sync, at long last.

 

He’d just turned to Draco, to see if he was affected by the crowds similarly, when a sharp burst of green magic shot to the sky. With it, the energy shifted violently. The crowds screamed in terror, and panic; a desperation like he’d never known.

 

Looking upon the green mark in the sky he was suddenly filled with confusion, and a sinking sensation of dread. It was the same, exactly, as the mark adorned upon Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix’ forearms. And Rodolphus’, and Rabastan’s, and Fenrir’s.

 

Draco jumped to his feet, and Harry followed suit. “We need to go!” Draco said swiftly, grabbing Harry’s arm and trying to pull them from the perch and into the woods.

 

“Wait,” he stuttered, “What is that? Why is everyone so scared?”

 

“Harry! Now!” Draco said pulling more insistently on his sleeve. Harry reluctantly fell into line, following close behind him. They hid in the shadows as the crowds all seemed to scatter. People ran passed them, tripping over roots, and each other as they desperately looked for cover.

 

“We need to get back to the tent,” Draco whispered frantically. “Mother and Father will be hysterical when they see we’re gone.”

 

Harry nodded. Noting Draco’s lost expression he took lead, clasping their hands tightly together, he spearheaded them against the flow of the crowd. Draco used wandless magic to create a ward around them, that had people buffeted gently out of their way.

 

As predicted, both Narcissa and Lucius, stood on the threshold of the tent hysterically searching the crowd with their eyes in an effort to find them.

 

“Mother!” Draco yelled as they broke from the throng of jostling witches and wizards. They were immediately grasped by both of them. Lucius pulled the pendent from beneath his robes. The chain seemed to expand as he threw it widely around all of them. Harry and Draco still being huddled tightly between his and Narcissa’s protective arms.

 

There was the sudden jerking in his stomach, and then they were gone.

 

***

 

When they landed in the manor, Severus was already there, pacing frantically. He didn’t wait for them to even get their baring, before pulling Harry to his chest. Harry shakily clung to him. He was so disoriented, and confused, and scared.

 

He didn’t really know  _ why _ he was scared other than the crowd’s fear leaching into him, and then seeing the Malfoys react so frantically, and now Severus too? And so he clung even tighter to him.

 

“What- What’s going on?” he asked finally. “What was that?” He lifted his eyes to meet Severus’ heavy weighted expression shift uncomfortably to the Malfoys. He suddenly shifted Harry to rest beneath one of his arms as he led him down the hall into a sitting room. The Malfoys trailed after, Draco tucked tightly between his parents.

 

“The Dark Mark,” he said simply. “The mark of the Dark Lord.”

 

Harry’s stomach dropped. He turned panicked, confused, hurt, pleading, to the Malfoys.

 

Severus continued, “The mark used to be sent up as both a warning, and a mark of an attack led by his followers, Death Eaters.” His voice seemed to shake slightly.

 

Harry shook his head, “No.” His eyes still locked on the Malfoys. “You?” he said frantically, gesturing down to their arms. “Auntie Trix? You’re not-”

 

Narcissa stepped forward slightly, her hands out as if to calm a cornered animal. “Lion,” she said desperately.

 

Harry leapt to his feet, backing away from them. “No no no no no,” he chanted almost tripping in his haste to retreat farther away from them.

 

“Harry,” Lucius said, a pleading note in his voice.

 

“Get away from me!” he shouted. “You- I-I’m so stupid. I knew I shouldn’t trust you! I-!” he broke off hysterically.

 

“Lion,” Lucius tried again.

 

Harry screamed in frustration, covering his ears, “Don’t call me that! I hate you!” He felt sick; nauseous to the point of nearly passing out. "This isn't happening," he  cried, nearly doubling over in his attempt to block out the rest of the world.

 

Severus quickly stepped between the Malfoys and Harry.

 

The next thing Harry remembered was stepping out of the floo into Severus’ living room. He didn’t know how they'd got there, and frankly, he didn’t care. He promptly collapsed into the couch, and the world went black.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or the characters/things/places created by J.K. Rowling. I make no money from my fan-fiction.


End file.
